A lonely White Rose
by lymle300
Summary: Ruby and Weiss discover their real feelings for each other, and then what? Daily life happens. And they have to get through it all, hand in hand. Mostly White Rose fluff, but there are some bumbleby moments. Rated M for a reason, but chapter 4 is the only one explicit.
1. Alone Time

**Hello all! I haven't made much in a while and I also have only made 1 story before this (which didn't really get too much popularity). I plan on making this mostly White Rose fluff with some bumbleby parts here and there. I may possibly add smut later on if I feel like it, since I love this shipping. But without further ado, Here is: **_**A Lonely White Rose**_

_Italics mean thoughts_

"WHAT?!"

"Unbelievable! Those two actually did that, and I bet they only did it to get out of work!"

"Come on Weiss, I'm sure they did it because they really care for each other, I mean, you saw how they've been acting lately."

Both Ruby and Weiss continued to stare at this note left in Blake's bed

_Hey guys, when you read this, we will be gone. Me and Kitty Cat have decided to elope! We already talked to Ozpin, and he said it was fine to miss school for now. We wont be back for a few days, but don't worry about us! See you soon sis!_

_Yang Xiao Long_

"I think its kinda cute."

"No Ruby, it's not cute! Now we are stuck here with only half a team and we have assignments and mission that need to be done!"

"I wonder if Professor Ozpin will let us off on those missions."

"We cant ask him to let us off you dolt! It's our job as Huntresses to do these and keep the Grim population around here low."

"I was just wondering..."

Weiss was obviously discontent with her team and not doing their work, bringing her down

"Well I'm happy for them Weiss."

"Of course you are Ruby. You only ever see the good side of things."

"Well, I guess we have to get going to class, we cant be late, I hate that glare I get for being late."

"Is that really your only reason for not wanting to be late Ruby?"

'No... Maaaayyyyybbbeeeeeeee."

"Ugh, you're so childish Ruby."

Classes all went normally, except for a few questions of where Blake and Yang were. They told them what they read, and everyone seemed happy for the two. All but Weiss.

When they got back to their room, team JNPR had also just got back to their own.

"Hey guys, hows it been without those two here?" Jaune asked

"Well it is a bit boring."

"I like this new peace that we have for now. I just wished it lasted longer."

"Well, enjoy your 'alone time' you two."

"Whats that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, Nothing. See you guys later!"

Both teams went to their respective rooms. As Ruby and an angry Weiss got to their rooms and started getting their work ready, Ruby went to Weiss' bed.

"Hey Weiss, can we talk?"

"Make it quick Ruby, I have alot of things I need to get done."

"Well, since Yang and Blake are gone, I thought that we could get to know each other more, so we can be better partners."

"Ruby, I don't feel like talking about myself and my past right now."

"Alright, I'll talk about myself then. My name is Ruby Rose, I am 15, my favorite color is red, and... my past is kinda rough. I lost my parents when I was young, and I was lucky Yang found me, and her and her parents have been my only family since. There, I told you about myself, now what about you?"

Weiss didn't answer and didn't say anything for a while after. When they finished their work, it was already late. Ruby was sitting on her bunk, getting ready for sleep, when she heard a noise coming from the bunk below.

She put her ear closer to hear what the noise was. When she got close enough she realized it was the sounds of crying. Ruby went down to Weiss' bunk to console her.

"hey Weiss, whats wrong?"

"Just leave me alone Ruby! That's how I always have been."

"What are you talking about Weiss? I am here for you, just talk to me."

"No, I don't want to talk, I'll just make you hate me if I get close to you!"

"Weiss, plea-"

"I said NO Ruby! It's better for me to not have anyone close to me, then to deal with the pain of getting close to someone and losing them because I'm so horrible."

"Weiss. I don't think you're horrible!"

"Yes I am. You have always been so nice to me, and all I have ever done in return is be cold and cruel back. I'm so mean because I can't deal with having friends. I'm such a weak and bad person!"

She was about to start again when she felt a hand roughly pull her shoulder over so she was looking straight at Ruby. Who then pulled her into a suffocating hug.

"Stop it Weiss! You are not a bad person. You are great at fighting and great at school! You can be cold, but that's only because you're alone!"

"No Ruby, you only ever see the good side of people, you can't see how-"

She then felt her head get pushed to the side quickly and with force. She touched her cheek at the place Ruby had just slapped her at.

"Damn it Weiss, I'm not trying to convince you of anything! I am TELLING you that you are a great person! I want to get close to you, I want to be your friend. Weiss I love you, and I won't let you be so selfish!"

Weiss just sat there, awestruck. Reeling not because of the stern slap she just got, but because of what Ruby just said. _What? She loves me? Impossible. No one can love me, not even my own parents. And I can't love anyone, I don't deserve it. But still, maybe what I feel for Ruby, maybe it is... _

"So Weiss, please, don't hate yourself. You're beautiful and smart, and if you wont live with yourself for you, do it for me. I need to know Weiss. Do you love me or not?"

"I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I said I don't know! I'm not going to say I do and hurt you if it turns out I was wrong. I can't hurt you like that!"

"You know Weiss, sometimes you are funny, even when you don't even mean to be."

"W-What are you talking about Ruby?"

"I mean, you said you don't know, but its because you DO love me."

"No, I said I can't. I can't love you."

"But you said you do. Love means you can't live without someone, and you want to be around them more than anyone else. It means you can't hurt them, not just because it's wrong, but because you physically can't, you wont let yourself. So by saying that you can't hurt me, you showed me you love me, whether you were trying to or not."

Did she really try to say she didn't? Was she actually saying she did? Weiss didn't have the answers to any of this. Ruby let out a small giggle before she continued.

"And besides, you're so close to me and you're hugging me so hard, I can't help but think you really want to be near me."

"You dolt."

"What?"

"Now I don't know what to do, I have never felt anything like this."

"I think I might know what we should do, and I think it will tell me how you really feel"

She felt the warmth of Ruby's lips as they came down to envelope her own in a deep, emotional, heartfelt kiss. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to pull away, but she refused. She couldn't help but lean in to deepen the kiss.

For the first time in a long time (if she had ever felt anything like this before), she was in pure bliss at the thought of being near another person so closely. When Ruby started to back up a bit to look into Weiss' eyes, all she saw was pure love and admiration for the younger girl. And she was happy, just by looking through those beautiful, brilliant blue, half-lidded eyes that belonged to the only person in the world to her right then, those eyes that belong to Weiss.

"That's all I needed to know."

"Ruby, please, don't leave."

"I never planned on it."

Weiss fell asleep with her there, resting her head right below Ruby's chin, Without a care in the world. Ruby couldn't be happier if she tried.

"Goodnight Weiss, I love you. You will always be my Ice Queen."

Ruby then kissed Weiss' forehead asleep clutching her closer. Hoping this moment would last forever. Before she could sleep, she had one last thought.

_Wait a minute. We found that note two days after they left, since it was under blake's sheets for some reason. We thought they had just gone to have a night out and just hadn't come back yet. So that means that they will be back tomorrow morning. I have to tell Weiss._

She looked down at the sleeping girl next to her. seeing how peaceful she was, holding the one she loved close to her.

_Actually, I think we will be fine._

**That was chapter one of what I hope to be a continuous series. I am planning on making this go on longer, but it might just turn out to be a one-shot if that's all people want. So please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Rude Awakening

**Hey again guys! over 200 hits so far in just hours, wow. Thanks for reading and here is chapter 2! Yang and Blake come into play now, and it gets messy, read on to get that joke!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the characters. All is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

"Hehehehe, that's so cute! I always knew lil' sis could woo the Ice Queen. After all, I raised her."

"Yes and if that's any testament to what she can do, you're lucky she isn't hitting on every pretty faunus girl she sees."

"Hey, that worked out well for me didn't it?"

"I suppose..."

Ruby and Weiss started to stir as they heard two voices talking in a low tone, trying not to alert the two groggy girls

"ooh, ooh. They're waking up. get a picture!"

"W-Wha?"

The snap of a camera shutter interrupted Ruby's thought. And before she could fully wake up and realize whats going on, Weiss had woken up, but still half asleep.

"mmph, Ruby, don't move around so much, I'm sleeping."

"Aww look at that! Weiss doesn't want to let her girlfriend leave her bed."

"I cannot see this ending well, Yang."

Blake, always the thinker, had thought about what happened the last time Yang pulled one of her pranks.

_I'm just happy we all didn't end up in the hospital with serious injuries. Only a few bruises._

"Ruby, its Saturday, I'm surprised you're up at 9 a..."

Weiss looked over to see the two, now married, girls in their room.

"...m"

She then realized that she still had her arms wrapped around Ruby's midsection.

"W-What are you guys d-doing here? She said, her voice trembling from surprise and rising anger.

"Oh, we just got home. We said we would be gone just a few days."

Weiss looked at Ruby with a confused look in her face.

"Oh, yeah, I was going to wake you and tell you they were going to be here this morning, because they were gone for longer than we thought..."

"And?"

"A-and, I didn't wake you because, well. I , I mean, I thought-"

"Spit it out Ruby!"

"W-well you were asleep, and you looked so peaceful, and I thought you would be mad that I woke you."

Ruby knew that she didn't wake Weiss because she secretly wanted Yang and Blake to see them like this, and to show them, and everyone else, that they were happy together. Knowing that they loved one another so much.

"And you thought that I would be more angry that you woke me up? Honestly Ruby."

"Hey, I think it's adorable! How she wanted us to see you two like that. She really does like you!"

"Wow, you really can read me like a book sometimes Yang. I guess you learned to tell when I'm lying after all these years."

"So you actually did want them to see us like that huh Ruby? Well, I would be lying if I said it wasn't a little nice to know you are so comfortable with this. But I really wish you would tell me when you're doing these kinds of things, Ruby."

"Wow, I'm really surprised you took it so well Weiss. I thought you were gonna get really mad with me."

"Oh believe me Ruby, I am mad. But, damn it, I just cant be mad at you right now, Ruby."

"Yay! you do love me!"

"Yeah, I do love you Ruby, but you're still a dolt."

"But I'm your dolt!"

"... But you're my dolt."

"Well, I don't know about you two, but me and Kitty cat are gonna get some shut eye, since we have been up for a while driving, and partying, and having fun, and getting married, and-"

"We get it, you were having fun while we did work. You don't have to rub it in Yang"

"Well, I still think that it was a nice few days of peace we had."

"I almost wish I had that kind of peace. But, no matter how hard Yang may party, or how many times I have to go out when I don't really want to, i still love her, and I would do it all over again for her."

"Does that mean that we can go do-"

"Just because I would do it again doesn't mean to push your luck Yang."

"Okay, okay. I don't want to make Kitty cat mad. So maybe you two sleepy heads can go get some breakfast or something, because me and Blakey here are going to get some 'sleep' in the room, alone."

"Um, okay then, I'm not sure why-"

"come on ruby lets just go, some people around here apparently don't have any decency, even in front of their own roommates and sister."

"Well, I would be more decent and opposing to the thought, but I don't feel like it right now. So why don't you guys, I don't know, go for a walk or something."

"Wait, so why do we have to leave for them to get some sleep? Unless, wait, no, ewwwww Yaaaannnggg!"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to stick around to hear the idea."

"Yes and I think we should take our leave now Ruby. Some people have no shame when it comes to, 'that'."

"Damn straight I don't, now why don't you come over here a little closer Kitty cat."

"I don't want to see you guys doing 'that' thing when we get back. Yang"

"Then don't be back for a while Ruby. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna make sweet, hot love to my little P-"

"Enough, Yang, I won't let you scar your own sister with your words. Come on, Ruby."

The two left the room, slamming the door behind them (which was probably a rude thing to do, given that it is somewhat early on a Saturday).

"Mmmmmm Yaaaaannnngggg..."

"Ugh, we're barely out the door and those two are doing such a thing. Lets just get some breakfast, Ruby."

"I don't know if I can eat breakfast now."

"Hmm, I think they are serving their extra-sweet cinnamon rolls and danishes today."

"Well why aren't we getting our food yet Weiss, come on!"

Ruby had grabbed Weiss' hand and off they went. Weiss barely had time to get out a small "woah!" before Ruby sent them barreling towards the cafeteria. The two hadn't even realized that they were still holding each others hand until after they got their food.

"you know, Ruby, I didn't expect to be so calm and open to the thought of us, actually, maybe... going out?"

Ruby's heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the thought.

"You mean, you really want to go out, with me?"

"Well, maybe, it doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Yaaaaayyyy! I thought you might have been upset with me or wouldn't want to be around me after yesterday. But now that you said that I'm so excited!"

"I guess, I may be a little excited as well."

"Well, than I think tonight should be our first official date. We can go out into the town, maybe find a nice restaurant to go to."

Ruby kept going on about what they could do that night and at the end, Weiss just acknowledged it all, listening to everything that the hyperactive girl said.

"I'd like that Ruby. I'd like that alot."

"Then its a date."

"Its a date."

**So that was chapter 2. Ruby/Weiss have been solidified, plus a little extra for any Yang/Blake fans as well! As always, thanks for reading and I will try to get a chapter out once every day for as long as I can get time to write. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next chapter. byee!**


	3. Date Night

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3. Weiss and Ruby go on their first date. But Ruby doesn't know the first thing about dating. **

**I don't own RWBY or the characters. All is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum**

"Alright Ruby, are you ready to go?"

"Yep! This is gonna be so fun!"

Ruby had partially planned out their date for the night (Since Ruby really doesn't always think things ahead), and she was determined to make it enjoyable for both of them.

First stop was a nice, romantic dinner. Then, they would go to the cinema across the street to catch a late showing of a new movie that just came out. Ruby had really been the only one that wanted to see it, but Weiss humored Ruby and agreed to see it. Ending the night at home, doing... something. That was how Ruby had planned their night to go, but she was still very, very nervous.

They got to their first destination quickly, and had been seated. Ruby, of course, ordered the sweetest drink in the building. Weiss, on the other hand, had decided on just a water. Ruby quickly ordered a water for herself as well, not wanting to make herself look bad in front of Weiss.

"Isn't this nice? We get to go out, have dinner, catch a movie, all the fun things people do on dates, right? That is what people do right?"

"Yes Ruby, but in all honesty-"

"Okay good, I just wanted to make sure I didn't make a wrong move or anything."

"Hey Ruby, are you alright? You don't seem normal."

"M-me? No I'm fine."

"Okay then, you just seem really nervous."

_Man, why can everyone read me so easily?_

"Oh n-no I'm fine, really. I-I'm not nervous at all. Me, nervous, no not at all, why would I be nervous?"

"Well, if you say you're fine, then I wont persist."

Ruby went to take a drink of her water, but her hands started a small shake from her nervousness. As she started to pick the glass up, it slipped out of her hand and onto Weiss' shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Weiss!"

"Watch what you're doing Ruby!"

"Ah, I'm so so sorry Weiss, on man I messed up really bad! Please don't say it ruined the night!"

"Well at least it's not too big. Just, try to be more careful next time."

Ruby's heart was beating at rapid fire. She was so nervous that she had ruined their date.

"Please forgive me Weiss! Oh god, you're mad with me aren't you?"

"Ruby, I'm not mad, just be a bit more careful. The night hasn't been ruined. Besides, its just water, it isn't that bad."

"So, I didn't just make the worst mistake of my life?"

"No Ruby, you didn't. Some accidents happen."

Weiss knew it wasn't a big deal, but something about hearing Ruby say it would be the "worst mistake of her life" made Weiss happy on the inside.

The thought that she cared so much for Weiss that she couldn't live with herself if she screwed tonight up, was burned into her mind. Telling her, no, Making her unable to stay mad at the nervous, hyperactive, adorable girl in front of her.

They finished dinner and headed to the cinema, where they bought their tickets. They entered the theater as the movie was starting.

It was a short film, about an hour and twenty minutes. An hour and twenty minutes of awkwardness between the two. Weiss not paying as much attention to the film as Ruby, and Ruby, who was trying to pay attention to the movie, while also trying to pay attention to Weiss.

She had tried making small talk with Weiss, whether it be about the movie, or something at Beacon. Though she had been stopped every time by the crowd silencing her when she talked too loudly. At one point, she had even been so desperate as to try something she saw in other movies, and put her arm around Weiss.

To her surprise, Weiss had allowed her and leaned into Ruby. She felt like jumping out her seat with happiness. When the film had ended, and the two had gone back to their room, they noticed a lack of Yang-type pranks or puns. They also noticed Blake wasn't there, and another note on her bed, this time out in the open.

_Hey guys, we decided to go out again! Don't bother waiting up, we'll be a while._

_Yang Xiao Long_

"Your sister is always out! How is she getting the money to fund all these outings with blake?"

"I don't know, but I don't question it. Besides, that means we have the room to ourselves tonight. So you can get that peace that you like."

"Oh, yea, that peace."

"Whats wrong Weiss?"

"Well, I thought that we would be doing more than just basking the quiet of the room without Yang and Blake."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"I don't know, but we have to room alone, and its only 10 pm, I would think you would be more apt to stay up and do, whatever it is that you do on Saturday nights."

"Well, what do you think I do on Saturday nights?"

"I don't know, Ruby things."

"Ruby things?"

"Yea, whatever it is you do."

"Well, I don't think you want to know what I do on Saturday nights when its only me here or awake."

"What do you mean Ruby?"

"Umm... Well..."

"Oh. Oohh... Ruby I didn't expect that from you!"

"Well, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do sometimes."

"Well... maybe if you are up for it, I could maybe help you with your, um, Ruby things."

"Wait, what?"

"Hey, I have alot of, 'sexual tension' as well. So, I thought, maybe you would be up for it, and we could get closer as a couple. I wouldn't do anything like that if you didn't want to, though! I just, thought it might make us a little closer, and let us bond as partners. Both kind of partners I mean."

"W-well, I mean, I'm not exactly opposed to the idea. I feel like maybe I wanted this more than I thought, but if we do this, I think we should take it slowly."

"I would do whatever you wanted Ruby. Because I love you. I love you so much more than I thought, and so much more than I wanted to admit."

The two hadn't even realized that they were getting closer and closer to each other the entire time. So close that they could feel each others breaths on their lips. They leaned in to a deep, emotional kiss that made them weak in the knees.

When they broke the kiss, both were at a momentary loss for words. It was Ruby who broke that silence.

"Okay, now I know I wanted this more than I thought."

"Oh, Ruby."

"What?"

"Just stop talking and kiss me Ruby."

Following her orders, Ruby pulled her in for another long, deep kiss. They had found their way to Weiss' bed and sat down together, still not breaking the kiss. After what felt like hours, Weiss broke the kiss this time.

"This is going to be a long, long night."

"Oh yes it is Weiss..."

**So that's chapter 3! I'm sure you can tell what awaits in chapter 4, so you can either skip that chapter if you are opposed to lesbian smut, or read it and bask in the smuttyness. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys next time, Byee!**


	4. Ruby things with Weiss

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 4, I didn't expect to make this kind of stuff so early in this series, but I thought this is a good enough time. This won't only be a chapter of yuri smut, it will have fluff, I can tell you that for a fact. **

**I don't own RWBY or the characters, Monty and RT does.**

"This is gonna be a long, long night."

"Yes it is, Weiss."

The two came in for another long kiss, removing several articles of clothing in between kisses. When they were in nothing but underwear, Weiss broke the kiss to speak.

"Um Ruby, I have never actually done this kind of thing with another girl. I assume you haven't either, so I think we should take this slowly as well."

"Hey, I lived with Yang, things may happen."

"Oh my god Ruby!"

"Relax, relax, I'm just kidding! Calm down."

"Ruby, you are so lucky I really want this right now. And so lucky I can put up with you and your sisters jokes."

They laid down on the bed, side by side, in more deep and loving kisses. Weiss rubbed her tongue against Ruby's lip, asking for entrance, which was quickly given. As their tongues had wrestled against each other, fighting for dominance, their hands had been caressing every inch of each others bodies.

As they felt comfortable going on, they both took the others bra off, they both felt up and massaged the others breasts. Lightly brushing their fingers across each others skins, exploring every part of their bodies.

Weiss had taken the initiative and leaned down to give Ruby's slightly smaller, but perky breasts more attention. Gently working the left with her skilled left hand, and giving small licks and kisses to the other. Ruby gave small moans and noises that Weiss thought were so cute, they shouldn't be possible.

"Oh my god, Weiss. Are you sure, mmhm, you haven't d-done this before?"

Weiss decided that she would pick things up a little bit and start trailing small kisses down Ruby's firm abdomen. She found herself right at the hem of Ruby's panties, and looked up at the girl. When Ruby gave a small nod in response, she wasted no time in getting them off.

She looked at Ruby's almost hairless core, and took a small, experimental lick. She heard a pleasing moan from Ruby as she did so, and decided to continue by putting small kisses and licks on Ruby's clit. Ruby was moaning a bit louder now, not really caring about how loud she was.

When Weiss thought Ruby was ready, she started trailing her licks near her opening. When Ruby felt her tongue glide gently against her wet walls, she nearly lost it. She was biting back most of her moans, but a few had escaped and pleased Weiss' ears. Ruby couldn't hold any longer and climaxed into Weiss' mouth.

"So, how did that feel Ruby?"

"That, was, amazing."

Ruby was still trying to catch her breath from her climax. When she recovered, she flipped Weiss so that she was on top of her.

"My turn, Weiss."

Ruby had began to drown Weiss in kisses as she started kneading her breasts. Playing with the now erect mounds, gently tugging, which caused Weiss to let out a long, low moan.

When Ruby was satisfied with Weiss' breasts, she gently massaged her skin as she ran her hand down Weiss' midsection. She came to a stop at the hem of Weiss' panties, repeating the actions that Weiss had done a few minutes ago. After she had taken her underwear off, she started running her finger slowly across Weiss' crotch area.

She moved her finger slowly up her labia, coming to a stop at Weiss' clit. She started rubbing the small bulge in between her fingers, causing Weiss to let another long moan out before biting her lip to stifle the rest.

"Do you want me to, Weiss?"

Weiss gave a nod at Ruby, looking into her beautiful Grey eyes. They both saw the lust in each others eyes as they met for another kiss as Ruby slipped one finger in her lips. Ruby got her finger into Weiss' opening and immediately heard and saw her pleasure. Ruby started pumping her finger slowly, in and out of Weiss, causing her to forget about keeping back moans. When Weiss' moans got louder, Ruby sped up, bringing Weiss close to the edge. Weiss cried Ruby's name as she came all over Ruby's hand.

The two exhausted people had laid there together, falling asleep in each others arms. They had woken up shortly afterwords, both still exhausted from their climaxes.

"Hey Ruby."

"Yea?"

"I think you should start sleeping in my bed more."

"Yea, that was awesome."

"Well, I don't just mean for sex. I mean just to sleep."

"I would love to sleep with you all the time, but what brought that question on now?"

"Well, it's a complicated thing to explain."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well, ever since I was young, I have always been pushing myself to be the best at everything for my mother. I always had to worry about if I am able to take over my family's company someday."

"Yea, but what's that got to do with it?"

"Since I was a child, I haven't had another dream. I only slept through the night. I always had to be stressed or exhausted."

"So why are you saying this now?"

"Well, sleeping with you in my bed these past few days, have been the only times in over 11 years that I have been able to dream. I hadn't a care in the world, except for you. You give me a reason to be calm and able to dream, Ruby. Thank you, Ruby. I love you so much."

"Oh Weiss. I have wanted to hear you say that for a while now, i never imagined it would happen. I love you to Weiss, and if I bring you dreams, then I will sleep with you every night. I never want to leave your side, Weiss."

"I don't want to leave you either, Ruby."

They cuddled up to each other and fell asleep again. This time, they stayed asleep till morning. They had woken at the same time, again, to see the other two roommates also in bed. They just laid back again, about to go back to sleep.

"Night Weiss, I love you."

"I love you too, Ruby. you know, I even had a dream about us being together."

"Was it a good dream?"

"It was an amazing dream..."

**So there's chapter 4. I told you there would be fluff. Yay, fluff! I might be a bit delayed on getting the next chapter out though, but it won't be a long delay, maybe a day at most. Next chapter will be a bit lighter, have some fluff, maybe a team outing. That seems fun. Please follow/fav and drop a review and I will see you guys next time. Byee!**


	5. Painting the Town RWBY

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 5. Now last chapter I made some Weiss x Ruby smut (I don't know if it was bad or not, so sorry if it turned out bad), and this time it's gonna be a team outing! I feel like Blake and Yang need to be here sometimes, it's not like they can just stop existing. Here's something about myself, I love bowling, so I have them bowling this time. But enough about me, here is chapter 5, something much more important.**

**I own nuthin' but the fanfic.**

Weiss was just starting to wake as she heard Ruby muttering something in her sleep.

"Yay, Weiss made cookies. Mmmmm Weiss cookies."

_Oh Ruby, you really are something else. managing to be even somewhat romantic, even in your dreams. Even if it is about cookies._

Weiss hadn't turned around yet, so she wondered why she could hear Ruby's sleep mumbling so clearly today. She then remembered the night before.

_Oh yea, me and Ruby did 'that'. That was, different, but in a good way. A very good way._

Ruby had started to stir, just to bring Weiss closer to her. When Weiss rolled over, she looked into Ruby's half-lidded, silver orbs that she loved so vehemently. Most people would just call them her eyes, but to Weiss they were a part of her entire universe. Her sleeping, cookie obsessed universe.

"Morning Ruby."

"Morning Weiss."

Ruby just giggled and kissed her nose. Weiss couldn't help but let some giggles out herself, since Ruby was so cute to her, it was painful. The two had decided to go back to sleep without even saying a word, neither wanting to end this moment. Ruby had laid her head on Weiss' collar bone, and Weiss had just kissed her forehead as she did, resting her chin just above Ruby.

The two stayed there, cuddling as close as they could until 2 hours had passed. They were forced to wake up by the sound of Yang banging around in the kitchen. Being half asleep didn't make it easy for her to get around. The couple had wished this moment lasted forever, and that these fun schooldays had stuck around for a lifetime.

They had finally decided to get up, since Yang wasn't going to stop making loud banging until someone went in there to help her with breakfast. Blake was just laying down, sleeping heavily, not paying any mind to the horribly loud banging from Yang.

Weiss and Ruby had gotten out of bed and went together to try and help Yang, who at this point, started waking up more from her own loud noises.

"Morning Yang. Need some help with breakfast?"

"Not anymore, but..."

Yang stopped and just sat with a look of confusion, mixed with shock.

"What?"

"Um, Yang, whats wrong, why aren't you saying anything."

"Why are you two naked?"

It had only then dawned on them that they were still nude from last night. Nothing had broken the shock induced silence until Ruby had tried making excuses of why they were naked and together.

"Oh, um, uhh, we got really hot, and we thought that if we took our clothes off it would help."

"It's the middle of September, Ruby, I doubt its that hot. I may be ditsy sometimes, but I'm not that stupid."

The couple had left the kitchen, got their clothes on (they had to get new ones since their original attire was a bit... dirty.), and got back to the kitchen faster than Yang could even register that they had gone.

"So, you guys wanna, enlighten me on whats goin on here? Though, I think I already know."

"Well, i guess the jig is up Ruby, yes Yang, we did what you think we did."

"Hah, I knew my lil' sis learned something from me. I'm proud of ya Ruby! I taught you well."

"You didn't teach me anything, though. And how can you be so calm talking about me like that?"

Ruby and Weiss had the reddest colour possible all over their faces as Blake came in.

"Good morning guys. Whats going on in here, and why are Ruby and Weiss' faces so red? Does this have anything to do with the fact that they were in Weiss' bed together again? Because I thought we had already been over how they are going out."

"Um, n-no Blake, it's a bit different than what you think."

"Yea I really don't think you want to know what's up with me and Weiss."

"Okay, now I really want to know what happened."

"You will never believe what I just learned about their night."

Yang went over to whisper in her ear, trying to avoid making Weiss faint or Ruby's head pop from all the blood in their faces.

"Oh, oohhh. Well then, this certainly, um, changes things..."

"Hey, don't act like you guys haven't done that kind of thing when you thought we were sleeping before."

"So, I think you owe me Kitty cat."

"You guys took bets?"

Their day had been awkward and embarrassing from then on for Ruby and Weiss. Though, at some point in their day, all four of them managed to have a normal conversation, and decided on going out as a team for the night. First to Bowling, then to get a bite to eat and then maybe get some drinks (Yang had managed to further blackmail Junior for free drinks, since he didn't exactly want his club to get destroyed again).

When they got to the bowling alley, Blake and Weiss had started to question why the sisters had wanted to go bowling. Yang said it was an old hobby of hers and Ruby hadn't actually bowled before, and wanted to see what it was like after hearing about it from Yang.

They had played through their game fairly quickly, since Blake, surprisingly couldn't bowl well at all. Weiss and Ruby both had been naturally good, bowling 60's and 70's on their first try at bowling. Yang, on the other hand, had smoked the lot of them, getting over 200 points.

"So you brought us here to show that you could annihilate us Yang?"

"Well, mainly to make sure I still got it."

"Yea, I think you still got it, now can we please move on with the night?"

"Alright Blakey, have it your way."

They had then left to get something to eat, which went of without a hitch, to Weiss and Blake's appreciation. When they got to Juniors club, they were greeted with Junior's worried look. He had been afraid of Yang, not just because she ruined his night club once before, but because he knew she could bankrupt him if she wanted to. Melanie and Miltia had just walked off, not wanting to be near Yang.

After a couple drinks, Ruby found out she can't hold her alcohol, Weiss found out she could hold it much better than Ruby, and Blake didn't even try to drink, knowing Yang would go to her limit before she stopped.

They decided that they should go home, seeing as how Ruby thought Weiss was saying 'cookie' every other word. When they got back to their room they got in their beds after a long night. Ruby and Weiss in one bed, and Blake and Yang in another.

Ruby was out before she hit the bed, and Weiss just got behind her, put an arm around her and pulled her in. Yang, on the other hand, wanted to get 'frisky' with Blake. Since the alcohol hit her like a semi truck. Blake literally said "Eh, what the hell." and gave in to Yang's offer.

All four slept soundly that night, and all four had to wake up 3 hours later, with the most massive hangover they have ever had. They didn't even realize it was already 3:30 when they got home. They barely got to their classes on time, and when they did, they had horrible headaches from the teacher's lectures. All except for Blake, that is.

"Owwwww, my head hurts Weiss."

"I know Ruby, mine does to."

"When we get back to the room, can we cuddle for a bit to try and forget about this huge headache? Because trying to do homework like this will make my head hurt more."

"Maybe, Ruby. Maybe..."

**So there's chapter 5. It may not have turned out how I wanted it to, but I hope you liked it anyways. Chapter 6 will be better, I owe you guys that. So, sorry if it was a bad chapter, and I will get chapter 6 out tomorrow. Please follow/fav and Drop a review, and I will see you guys in chapter 6. Byee!**


	6. Amature Ninjas of Love

**Hey guys it's me again! Here is chapter 6, now Weiss and Ruby get to have another date, so what do Yang and Blake do? Read on to find out! And a certain, unknown blue monster appears as well. So without further ado, here is chapter 6.**

**Don't own a thing but the fic. RT and monty does. I think I won't need to say this anymore, I have said it enough.**

Their classes had ended, the hangover from last night's escapade fading away. Ruby walked back with Weiss, and they got their work done quickly. They had planned to go on another date tonight. This time, it was going to be much more simple than last time, with less awkwardness than their previous date. Yang and Blake now had a taste of what it's like for Ruby and Weiss when they leave.

"Ugh, Blaaake, im so bored. With those two gone, there's no one else here to talk to. And since Oobleck loaded me with all this work, we can't even go out."

"Then do your work Yang, I already have mine done."

"But I'm laazzy, you know that."

"Hmm... Well, how about this. When you finish your work, I have an idea to pass some time."

As soon as she ended her statement, Yang had shifted into overdrive and got through all of her work done in within 30 minutes.

"Okay, Kitty cat, now what?"

"Well, I was thinking about, maybe, following Ruby and Weiss on their date."

"Come again? I don't think I heard you right."

"Yea, yea. I know its weird for me, but I'm bored as well, and I don't want those two to make anything awkward between themselves."

"Were going out to spy on them?"

"Yep."

"Sweet, I'm in. How did I get so lucky to get a girlfriend that will spy on my sister and her girlfriend with me?"

"Maybe you just couldn't resist me. You tell me how hot I am all the time, so whats hotter than a spy woman."

"You without clothes... Oh I do love that idea."

"Focus, Yang."

"Yea, yea. I'm just kidding, about the second part I mean."

"You and your sisters jokes."

"Yea, I hear Weiss saying that alot when she's with Ruby too."

They left their room. Ruby and Weiss' first stop was at the Pier. There was a small fair going on and they wanted to go and have a fun night.

Yang and Blake took their position on the top of the Ferris Wheel. Keeping an eye on the two as they carried on with their night, oblivious to the other couple spying on them

"Oh man, Blake. You really need to try this fair food. Its awesome."

"Focus, Yang."

"Yea, yea."

Weiss and Ruby had been having a great night, with Weiss winning a blue plush creature for Ruby. On the tag, Blake saw it said 'Cookie Monster'.

_That's so ironic. No wonder Ruby wanted it._

They had been on the way home, when Yang and Blake caught up to them.

"So, I saw these things in one of the booths, and I think I could win them. They were these lavender bracelets that went with me eyes and all."

"Focus, Yang."

"Yea, yea."

Ruby and Weiss had turned a corner, and as the other two followed around said corner, they were pulled to the wall.

"Just what do you to think you're doing?"

'Um, nothing. Going on a date like you guys."

"While following every place we went to and down all the same paths we took, trying not to be seen."

"Isn't that like, the definition of spying?"

"Yes Ruby, I think so. So what have you to got to say."

Blake just couldn't help herself, she saw something that was wrong and she needed to fix it.

"Well, actually that isn't the exact definitio-"

"It doesn't matter! Why were you guys spying on us?"

"Well, we were bored, and we wanted to make sure you two were alright, and that everything went well."

"Me and Ruby had a lovely night, without help. Now I would appreciate you two, not, trying to help us."

"So can we go back to the fair Blake, I wonder if they got funnel cakes there somewhere."

"FOCUS YANG!"

Everyone had said it at the same time. Yang wasn't exactly helping their situation.

"Yea, yea. Alright, we'll stop following you."

"Thank you."

"But if you need something-

"We won't, we will see you two at home, me and Ruby will be going to our next stop now,"

"By the way Weiss, what is our next stop?"

"You'll see."

"Okay then."

The two couples went their separate ways, Yang and Blake, going back to the fair for the rest of their night. And Ruby and Weiss going to their next destination

"Oh my god Weiss. I don't think I have ever seen something this, amazing! Except for you of course."

"So I got it right, then?"

"How did you know my favorite sweets bakery?"

"I just know you, Ruby. I had them make some special treats for you."

They entered and were greeted by a jovial man in a cooking apron. He got their order ready as Weiss had payed for them. Ruby saw a special bag on top of the other few small boxes they got.

"Whats this? There is a note in here too."

Ruby read the note, put the boxes down, and ran to Weiss, giving her the biggest bear hug she had ever seen. Bringing Weiss into a big, loving kiss.

"You actually found time to make me special cookies on your own, Weiss?"

"Anything for you, Ruby."

"I love you so much Weiss! I can't believe you did all this for me!"

"I love you to, Ruby. I know you love cookies, and you love me, and you had a dream about me making cookies for you the other day."

"Wait, how did you-"

"You sleep mumbled again."

"Well it was a good thing this time! It's been my dream to have cookies you made especially for me."

"How about we get home so you can enjoy your treats."

When they arrived, they saw Yang and Blake asleep in their bed. Ruby had started eating her sweets and before she knew it, she had finished them all.

"Hey Weiss, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes Ruby?"

"Well, I don't think I have ever seen you do so much for someone before. So what made you want to do all this for me today?"

"Well, you planned our last date, so I thought I would plan this one."

"Is that it?"

"And, also, to show you that I am committed to this relationship. I wanted to make sure you knew how much I love you."

"Aw Weiss, I love you too."

They came in for another deep, heartfelt kiss. Both of them thought they would die of pure love and happiness they felt in these few moments.

"You're the best girlfriend ever."

"Thank you Ruby"

"I'm so happy you chose to be with me Weiss"

"I love you, Ruby. I could never be with anyone else, and I can't live without you. So I wanted to make sure you loved me, and that you know I love you."

"Oh, Weiss. Of course I love you."

Brilliant blue eyes met with beautiful silver ones, and never broke the contact. They had never felt so loved before. The two girls just got in bed, pulling each other closer into a big, loving hug.

"I hope this never ends Weiss, I always want to be near you."

"It never will Ruby. It never will..."

**So there is chapter 6. I think it turned out well. So much fluff you could make a plush cookie monster out of it (See what I did there?). I wanted to make Weiss seem like she was really in the relationship, and not just being with Ruby because Ruby likes her, And I think I did a good job of that. Chapter 7 will have alot more bad humor, because Jaune is hosting a comedy club! So expect the Yang puns to be in full swing next chapter! Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	7. Dream Team

**Hey guys! Real sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I had to take time to think of ideas. I thought about it, and I don't know why in gods name I though of comedy club for last chapter's ending. But I tried it, and I scrapped it, because it was undoubtedly stupid. So, here is something completely different and original, and I like this idea. So tell me if I deliver this right. So, without further delay, here is chapter 7!**

It was another normal, tiring day of schoolwork and training, and the four had just laid down, drifting into the bliss of sleep...

Ruby's Dream

The courtyard had fell silent, as minister Long had started to speak.

"All bow, to your King and Queen!"

The crowd had bowed down, holding their trays of cookies up above their heads as offerings to their rulers. They were all collected one by one, and taken to the throne room for the King and Queen's enjoyment. King Ruby and Queen Weiss had then stepped onto their balcony overlook.

"People of Vale! I have an announcement to make!**"**

The crowd waited in silence, as King Ruby continued.

"I have worked, and out of this work, I am able to say, that the extra taxes on sugar hath been abolished!"

The people in the square roared with excitement as she said this announcement.

"This is all for now, citizens! Thank you for your time!"

The two monarchs went back into their building, to be greeted by Adviser Belladonna.

"Excellent job today."

"And thank you, as well, Blake. Without thine help, I may not have been able to procure this lean on taxes from the local merchants. And now the people of Vale can bake, knowing that they will need not worry of sugar expenses."

Weiss' Dream

"Star date 092414, Ruby and I have been able to hail and make contact with merchants in distress. They came aboard our ship, and have given us their names. Two faunus girls, one by the name of Blake Belladonna, and the other by the name of Yang Xiao Long. We shall be at a star gate soon, and will be able to warp back to the Vale system. They most likely work for the Beacon group, so it won't be difficult for them from there. End Captain's log."

Weiss had gone back to rejoin Ruby and the two faunus traders.

"So, what brings you to these parts of the galaxy?"

"We were sent to deliver some supplies to defense team JNPR, stationed out here. We were given these orders from Professor Ozpin."

"I see, well, we can tow your ship with us and take you back to the Vale system, so you can get your ship repaired."

"Oh, um, uh, that, wont be possible."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we kinda made some people in the Beacon group mad, and we kinda lied just now, and they are after us."

The message _Surrender the two merchants or we will open fire_ came over their communicator.

"You guys gotta help us, we can't go back their."

"And why should we help you?"

"Because, Ruby, I am your father."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't know, I thought it would help. But in all honesty, I am your sister."

"Nooooooooooo!"

"Hey, just because I'm a fugitive, doesn't mean I'm a bad person."

"They are charging their cannons. Number one, charge shields while we wait for the engines to manage warp speed."

"I don't know who number one is, but I have a feeling you are talking about me."

Blake then took up stations on shields.

"Number two, set minimal power to weapons, I don't want to have to use them, but if we can't charge those engines it may be our only chance."

"Um, okay then."

Yang went to stations at weaponry.

"Ruby, status report on engines!"

"They are at 85% charge, Captain Weiss!"

"We need to make time for me to chart our course and get the engines to full power."

Without warning, Yang flung some unneeded crates out a secure airlock, launching them towards the Beacon star ships and buying them a little time.

"Engines at 100% Captain!"

"Full speed on engines! I am setting coordinates now!"

And with that, the star ship RWBY had taken off, out of harms way.

Blake's Dream

The four had been in the middle of a very long hallway of bookcases that looked endless. They sat at their table, planning their next move.

"It's hopeless, we won't be able to get it and get back out with all of us."

"Not all of us, Weiss, but maybe just one of us."

"You're not thinking about-"

"Yes, I am, it's the only way."

Blake knew this was the only thing they can do now, it would be impossible if they all went, but on her own, she could slip through and get the one book to rule them all. She then started pointing at their map.

"I shall go around the Treacherous Caverns of History, through the Sea of Fiction, and it will most certainly be in Romance Novel Tower. The one book to rule them all must be reclaimed from Cinder and her White Fang."

"You are so brave, my love."

Blake had then given Yang a small kiss, then started walking on her path.

"We are all counting on you Blake!"

"I know Weiss, that's why I won't fail!"

"If you need help, try looking for the JNPR camp, they are our allies!"

Blake had began her journey through the dangerous Beacon Library, in quest to find Vale, and reclaim the one book to rule them all.

Yang's Dream

The four were driving down the abandoned road, a road abandoned for good reason. Everyone had heard of the RWBY gang. Four of the toughest bikers to ever ride through Vale. Led by Yang Xiao Long, the meanest of the gang. Everyone knew they weren't to be messed with, and that they had a long time feud against the JNPR gang. And they knew the two gangs were meeting today. for what, they don't know.

They met in the middle of the abandoned street, in front of Beacon Academy.

"What do you want, Long?"

"I want to try and make you a deal."

"Make me, Jaune Arc, the leader of JNPR, a deal?"

"There's a new group goin 'round trying to make themselves known through here. They don't like either of us, and they won't stop till they get control."

"So we can just go beat the idea out of them."

"It's not that easy, they got alot of people, and I hear the leader is a very strong person. Her name is Cinder Fall."

"So, what is it you want to propose?"

"How 'bout you and your group, call a truce to the feud, and me and my group, will help take care of em'"

"As much as I don't want to, I don't think there is much of a choice here."

They shook hands, contracting each other to leave the other gang alone until this new group, going by the white fang, were eliminated. Little did Jaune know, but Yang and RWBY planned on taking both gangs out at the same time, hitting JNPR while their backs were turned. They didn't become the toughest gang in Vale because they were nice.

End Dream Sequence

The team had woken up early that morning, getting a chance to make a better breakfast than usual with their extended time. They all went over their dreams, trying to decide which one was the best dream, of course, they couldn't come to a conclusion, as everyone just voted on their own dream.

**So that was chapter 7. I think I redeemed myself from chapter 6 with this. Also, I'm going to set up a poll asking what your favorite dream out of the four was. Again, sorry for the delay on this chapter, and I won't take that long again, at least not for now. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Bye!**


	8. Taking Control

**Hey guys, I know its a little weird to make two chapters in one day, but when inspiration called, I answered. So here is chapter 8. I am adding more fluff, since I feel it needs it a bit (especially not cheesy fluff). So here we go with more fluff. Weiss has some rough times ahead, and the past comes back to haunt her.**

"So, where are we going for this 'weekend getaway'?"

"We are going to, a place..."

"What kind of place?"

Blake had to finish for Weiss, giving Ruby her answer, that made Weiss uneasy.

"Weiss' place? I know her family owns a big company, but I have never heard her talk about her home or family before."

"Well, it seems she doesn't really like to talk about it much. But, she wanted to show us a nice time at her house, since she has so much money in her family."

"So lets get this show on the road then, people!"

Yang was always excited to do anything on the weekends, and living it up at Weiss house was no exception. They arrived in a limo, sent by Weiss' parents, and the appearance of the mansion in front of them left everyone, except Weiss, awestruck.

"Woahh, you never said you guys had such a big mansion."

"I don't like talking about it much."

They got to the front door, and was greeted by none other than Weiss' father.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hey, there's my beautiful snowflake! How's it been a Beacon?"

"It's been very nice, and I met my friends, here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. And if I'm not mistaken, you are dating my daughter, ms. Rose?"

"Yea, that's me."

"Well, I'm happy for the two of you. Come in, I'll show you all around!"

He then led them all on a tour of the expansive mansion. Blake, of course, paying attention to all the huge libraries. Ruby, keeping an eye on all the kitchens and bakeries, she was surprised they even had bakeries in the mansion. And Yang, keeping track of all the cars, especially the motorcycles, in the garage. On the way to the main sitting room, Ruby went to talk to Weiss.

"So Weiss, I know you had a tough childhood, always being pushed to your limits to be the best. But your father seems so nice, and its awesome here. So why were you so afraid of coming here?"

"Ah, there is my Daughter, and her 'friends'"

"My Mother."

A thin woman with very expensive clothing and shoes came down some stairs, most likely from her dressing room. She had a strong presence to her that told them that she was the one that decided everything and did most of the business now.

"Hello, Mother."

"So, I hear you are doing well at school?"

"Yes, I am."

"And, I also hear that you are infatuated with your, team leader."

"...Yes, I'm in love with Ruby."

"I'm still a little disappointed that you didn't make team leader yourself. You must be at the top of your game if you want to take over this business some day."

"Yes, I know mother."

"So, see to it that you improve, or will I have to pull you out of Beacon?"

"No, I will do better, just please don't pull me out of Beacon."

"See to it that you do, and you won't have to worry about leaving your little 'pet'."

"Hey! You may talk down to me, but I won't let you talk down to Ruby!."

"Talking back to your mother? You need to learn your place."

"You can't just treat Weiss like that!"

"I would quiet your little love interest, Weiss."

"Ruby, just let it go. I will be fine, but don't get yourself kicked out of Beacon because of her."

"I would listen to her if I were you. We wouldn't want you to get expelled from Beacon, now would we?"

"Hey, you can't threaten my lil' sis or her girlfriend like that!"

"I won't allow it either!"

Blake and Yang took up sides with Ruby and Weiss. While Weiss' father tried to get in the middle of this to stop it from worsening.

"Lets just all calm down. None of us wants anyone to get thrown out of school, and no one wants a fight right now."

"I don't know, I think there might just be a team of students that just happen to get expelled for reckless use of weaponry. Now come on Weiss, I am taking you away from this bunch, and I will make sure you find a group more suited to your 'needs'."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said NO! I am done sitting around and letting you bully everyone! You can't control me or my life!"

"Do you remember who you're talking to, girl? I am your mother, and as such, I will not allow you to disobey me any more!"

"That's Enough! I'm not going to let my wife fight with my daughter! You can't just keep telling her what to do like an infant anymore Margret!"

"You've always been soft on her Damon! This is why she isn't a team leader, why she isn't at the top of her class, and why she isn't MY daughter!"

Weiss knew she was just her step daughter, but it still hurt her to hear this. All she could do was run to her room, silently weeping. Ruby ran after her, going to try and calm her down.

"Look, she's running from her problems, because she is weak. She only lived like 'them' and befriended 'them' was because she was weak!"

"How about you stop talking about Weiss before I shut you up myself!"

Yang and Blake readied their weapons, preparing to stop the other woman by force if necessary.

"You dare raise weapons to me? You can't touch me, I am Margret Schnee!"

"Unless you are made of metal, you aren't untouchable."

"Get these heathens away from me, Damon!"

"I'm not going to stop them, everything you have coming was brought on completely by you."

Meanwhile, back in Weiss' room, Ruby was trying to help Weiss with her problem.

"It's okay Weiss, I wont let her mistreat you like that. You just need to take control of your life, show her you wont let her control you."

"Yea, you're right Ruby. I have to show her that I rule my own life. It was just scary, standing up to her after all this time, but now I know I can. I have to take my life back, for you Ruby."

They headed back down to the sitting room, with a new found bravado in their steps.

"So, you came back to cower behind me and follow my orders?"

"No, you can't control my life, not anymore."

"You still don't know your place do you, you spoiled, insulent little-"

She was cut off with a sharp crack as Weiss' hand came across her face. She had had enough of her oppression.

"How. Dare you!"

"Leave me and my friends alone. You don't control my life, so stay out of it."

"Fine, I will leave you and your little 'friends' alone, but you are not my daughter. You will not be allowed near me, or allowed to any of the Schnee fortune, until you come of age to gain your trust fund."

"I don't care, I will live with it, now leave me and my friends, and my Real family. I want to actually enjoy my weekend."

She had stormed out of the mansion, while the rest of them calmed down.

"I'm proud of you, Weiss."

"Thanks, Ruby."

"Nice job Weiss, I like how you slapped her at the end there."

"She wouldn't stop talking."

"Thata' girl, I'm glad Ruby got to be with you."

"I am too."

Weiss pulled Ruby into a tight hug. Ruby returned the embrace, loving every moment of being near Weiss, smelling her beautiful snow white hair. When they let each other out of the hug, Weiss' father broke the silence.

"Well, how about we have a nice dinner, have fun, enjoy the rest of the night."

They followed him into the big dining hall for a fresh, delicious dinner. They went to their rooms for some sleep after dinner, Yang and Blake in one room, and Ruby and Weiss in another.

"That was a tiring day."

"yea. But it's better now that she isn't ruling me anymore."

"I'm so proud of you, Weiss, now lets get some sleep."

"yea lets get some sleep."

Weiss walked over to the other side of the bed, and got in. She cuddled up to Ruby's back, putting her arm over her side and bringing her in closer.

"I wont let anything get in between us, Ruby. I promise you, I will never stop loving you."

"I love you so much Weiss, don't ever leave me."

"I wont, Ruby. I wont..."

**So there is chapter 8, this was really deep and fluffy at the same time. I always see how people make it that Weiss' father is the bad one, and her mother is nowhere to be found. Not many people write with the mother on the bad side. I know I haven't been writing much fluff lately (at least not good fluff), but I think I got this chapter right. So tell me if you guys prefer this more serious yet fluffy writing better or not. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	9. Homecoming Day

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 9, and Weiss is going to have a better day than the one she had last time. Now we have the super fluffy rebound to the deepness of the last chapter. And this chapter, she gets to see someone she hasn't in a very long time. But she is only mentioned once in the series, so I will basically make her my own creation. Though I think my representation will be adequate. So, here we are with chapter 9.**

Weiss woke up feeling alot more relieved and relaxed, knowing that she had finally fended off her mother. Her movements on the bed also woke Ruby up. Weiss looked over to Ruby and said, with the cutest tone Ruby had ever heard her talk in,

"Morning Ruby!"

"Morning, you are alot more happy than usual. I mean, that was the cutest thing I have ever heard you say."

"Well, I fell like a huge weight has been taken off my shoulders now, so I feel a bit better, and now I can even enjoy my time here with you."

Ruby just cuddled up to Weiss more, knowing they could just be happy together, without a care in the world.

"That makes me so happy, Weiss."

"I love you Ruby."

"I love you too, Weiss."

They sat like that for the longest 10 minutes of their lives, then they had a knock at their door. Weiss' father came in moments later looking like his normal, cheerful self just transcended into the happiest being alive.

"Morning honey! You have someone in the entrance that would like to see you."

"Is there any way they will leave a message?"

"I think you really want to see them."

"Alright, alright."

Weiss had gotten up and dressed, and went down the stairs. she just gotten to the entrance when she saw who was waiting for her, and almost died. She never expected to see her again, at least not for a long time. And now, here she is, right at her door.

Winter had come home.

"Oh my god, Winter! I can't believe you're here!"

Weiss ran to her older sister and gave her the biggest hug Winter had ever gotten. She returned the embrace, enjoying the attention from her younger sister that she hadn't seen in many years.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Weiss."

The two sisters went into the sitting room, still excited about her being there.

"So, mother actually let you leave work to come see me?"

"Well, she knew you were coming home for the weekend, so I thought I would ask, and I was surprised myself when she said yes. I think it had something to do with you talking to her yesterday."

"Oh, yea."

"So what happened?"

"Well, I got back, she was her usual self, alot of things happened. She talked down to me and my friends, and when I had enough, I hit her."

"No, really?"

"Yea, dad was there, he saw what happened."

"Its the truth."

"I'm proud of you for finally standing up to her. If I were here more often, I would have stopped her a long time ago."

"I know, you had work, and you couldn't afford to get on her bad side. Having such a huge part in the business makes you have to think twice about what you do near her."

"Well, I think I will have more time to spend here now, and less worry about her."

"You even got her to give you more vacation time?"

"S-sure, sure."

"Whats wrong?"

"Oh, its nothing."

"No, something is wrong. I know you, and I know how you act when something is wrong and you're lying about it. What is the problem?"

She let out a big sigh, and prepared to tell Weiss something she didn't want to.

"Weiss, she fired me from the company."

"WHAT?! Why?"

"Well, I guess to spite us, she thought she would just fire me, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"That bitch! I'm gonna kill her!"

"Weiss, don't worry about it. I will be fine, I'm sure i can find another job. I mean, I used to work for the biggest dust company in the world."

The two came in for another big hug, the only things that made the difference between them were that Winter was an inch or two taller, and let her hair down, while Weiss kept hers in an offside ponytail.

"I'm so sorry! It's my fault, I caused you to lose your job."

"It's not your fault, I knew she was trouble as soon as we met her."

"Yes, I am sorry as well, I didn't know how she would be. But what can I do now? She runs the company, but she doesn't own it. If I divorced her, what would happen to the business?"

"Hey guys, whats up?"

Ruby had just walked in, still half asleep, since she didn't get up at the same time as Weiss.

"Um, why are there two Weiss'? Am I still asleep? Maybe I loved Weiss so hard it made her two people. Would that mean I have to Weiss' to love?"

"No, Ruby, there is only one Weiss. This is my older sister, Winter."

"Oh, hi."

"Hello, you must be Ruby. I heard about you from dad. So, you are Weiss' girlfriend?"

Ruby then went over to Weiss and threw her arms over her shoulder, giving her a hug from behind. Weiss had stopped being embarrassed when Ruby doted on her a while ago,so she just reached back to hug Ruby's neck.

"Yep! That's me!"

"I'm glad that she found someone to be with. especially someone who will get her out of her cold shell."

"Trust me, Ruby helped me out of my shell a while ago."

"I'm, not, quite sure how to take that."

"It's a Ruby thing."

"Uh huh, well, at least you two are happy, and that's all that matters."

Blake came in a few minutes later with Yang hanging around her arm and shoulder, still half asleep.

"Good morning everyone... Why are there two Weiss'?"

"This is a funny team you got here, Weissy."

"I told you not to call me that anymore, Winter!"

"Weissy? That's a cute nickname. I think I will start calling you that sometimes."

"Ruby! you're not helping."

"Well, 'Weissy', how about introducing me and Yang to Winter than."

"This is my sister, Winter. I haven't seen her in years, since she is always working."

"Wow, she looks like you, talks like you, even dresses like you."

"Well, I am only 2 years older than her. In fact there is one thing we have that's mostly the same

"Whats that?"

"Our choice in women."

The room went silent for a few seconds, before Ruby broke it

"So, you like women that are hyper and energetic and weird, like me?"

"Well, yea kinda. I didn't know how you were before I met you, I had just heard about you. I didn't know liking cute girls ran in the family."

"Um, thanks."

"Winter, your making Ruby feel weird."

"Yea I know. Well that's one of the things we do have differently. She is alot more shy and as she puts it 'decent' when it comes to girls. The other, is that unless I find that special girl, I'm just lookin' for a nice date for the night."

"Ugh, this is the one thing I remember I don't like about when you come home, you always talk about your escapades with other girls. But I am perfectly happy with Ruby, I love her, and she loves me."

"I can see how much you love her, I don't know who wouldn't love such a cute little thing like her."

"Um, thanks, but I'm kinda taken."

"Yea, that's my cute little girl. Get your own."

"How did we even start on this?"

"I don't really know, Blake."

Yang woke up from her dream that she had while sitting with Blake

"NOOOOOO! BREAKFAST IS GETTING AWAY AGAIN!"

"Sometimes I wonder how I ever mat any of you..."

**So that was chapter 9. That got a bit rambly, but I wanted to make sure I got my own, unique, creative version of Winter. I have her being that protective, kind, cool-guy older sister. I'm not too sure how well that chapter turned out, so feedback on what you guys would like in this series would be nice. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	10. Revelations of a troubled life

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 10, and its the final day of their weekend trip. Weiss and Winter spent yesterday catching up, so now the team + Winter have some fun on their last day at the mansion. I'm not sure how well this chap will turn out, but I'm going to make it extra fluffy for Weiss, Winter and Ruby. So, without further ado, here is chapter 10.**

It was a quiet Sunday morning. Nothing had broken the peaceful silence Weiss had loved. She just reveled in the relaxing quiet, not giving a second thought as she laid back and let herself be engulfed in the renewing slumber she adored so vehementaly.

"Wake up, Weiss."

And then, Ruby came along.

"Aww, Ruby. I liked sleeping in the quiet."

"But it's our last day here and I want to get alot of fun things in."

Weiss got up and got dressed, not wanting to really argue with the hyper active girl that did not back down. They then went down to get breakfast, to find that Winter had actually started making something for them.

"Morning, Weiss."

"Good morning, Winter, what are you making?"

"Oh, just some eggs, bacon, toast, normal breakfast."

"Okay good, because I know how you get with-"

"And I'm adding in a little chorizo and bell peppers and seasonings, and making an omelet with that, and some fresh pancakes and french toast and hash browns and-"

"Okay, okay I get it, you're going overboard with breakfast again."

"You never said your older sister was crazy with cooking, Weiss. Now that I think about it, she is kind alike Yang in a few ways."

"I don't know what Yang is like, but she seems like a cool kinda gal."

"Scratch that, more than a few ways."

"Hey, I like to have my fun, too. Always having to work put so much strain on me all these years. And by the way, you two look so adorable when you sleep together, all cuddled up and loving."

"You watched us sleep?"

"Well, I was going in there earlier to wake you guys, but then I saw how cute it was, so I decided to leave you guys alone."

"Well, thanks for letting us sleep, I guess."

The other half of the team then came down the stairs a few moments later. The smell of cooking food bringing Yang out of a dead sleep.

"Morning sis."

"Morning Yang."

"So, I see you also like cooking."

"Yes, and Ruby said that I'm alot like you, but I have never really met you, so I don't know how true that is."

"Well as long as you cook good, we can be great friends,"

"So cooking means alot to you, huh? Then prepare to experience the best breakfast of your life!"

"Well, I'm glad your sister is okay with us being together."

"She only ever cares about my happiness, she is almost like a mother to me."

The five then had breakfast, which had been very well made. They also noticed a note in the kitchen from Weiss' father.

_Good morning everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to spend more time with you all, but there were some important matters I had to attend to. Winter is in charge while im gone, and I hope you all have a great time while I am gone. I will see you all later,_

_Damon Schnee_

"So, I'm in charge, huh? Well, since I'm in charge, I am going to make one order for everyone, and that is to make sure you make today as fun as possible around the mansion."

"Yay! We get to go have fun. I say we should go swimming!"

"Hey, I'm down for that."

"That sounds nice."

"Okay then, Ruby."

"Then it's settled, lets go swimming!"

They all had packed swimsuits already, since Weiss had told them how there was a giant pool in their mansion. When they got changed and to the pool, they were never expecting such a big pool. Roughly 15 yd. long and about 7 yd. deep at the deepest point.

"Woah, you never said it was this big, Weiss."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Just jump right in!"

They all went straight in, enjoying the nice, cool water of the pool. Ruby and Yang had always loved swimming, but never really got the chance to swim much. Blake didn't take to water that well (surprise, surprise) and decided to just lay back and relax on one of the lounge chairs, reading her favorite volume of _Ninja's of Love_, not really caring if anyone noticed.

"Hey Rubes, heads up!"

Yang then splashed water at Ruby, hoping to initiate a water fight. She got what she wanted, knowing Ruby wouldn't want to be outdone.

"Oh, so that's how its gonna be."

She started firing back at Yang, creating splashes all over the pool, aimed at Yang.

"Weiss, come help me!"

"Okay, Ruby."

Weiss then took up arms (or water, in this case) to help Ruby against Yang.

"Argh, Kitty Cat, I need some help over here!"

Blake didn't particularly want to get in the water, but she decided to go in and help Yang.

"I think I'm just gonna sit over here and watch the show, you four have fun."

Winter just took up a chair, watching the two teams battle each other with water, which ended in a draw between them. They had just got out of the water when Weiss' father had gotten back from his meeting.

"Hey dad! So, how'd it go?"

"It went nicely, it had actually ended a little while ago, but I took the time to get some things for you four."

"Oh dad, you didn't have to get us anything."

"Nonsense, I love giving you and your friends gifts."

He then handed out four gifts, each with their own colour, corresponding to the girl receiving it. The first to open their gift was Ruby, who got a nicely framed picture of her and Weiss together, with a gift card to her favorite bakery in the frame.

Next was Yang, who just received money, since he really didn't know what she would want, but she seemed happy with the money.

Blake then opened hers, to find a beautiful new bow to wear over her faunus ears, and the newest volume of _Ninja's of Love_ that hadn't even come out yet.

Lastly, was Weiss. She had opened it, expecting something expensive and fancy, but instead just a silver locket. Inside the silver locket had two pictures, one of her Winter, and her mother, and the other was a copy of Ruby's picture.

Weiss had actually started to tear up looking at her gift. She was happy of what she got, bringing back memories of her childhood with her family, especially her mother. Her father noticed, and was the first to ask her.

"Whats wrong honey?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Weiss, whats wrong?"

"Its nothing, Ruby, just the memories this picture brings back."

"Oh."

That was all Ruby could say, she didn't know how else to respond. Winter had then asked her to come talk to her for a minute away from the crowd.

"Ruby, back when me and Weiss were little, we still had our mother, and she loved us so much. But, one day..."

Winter had a hard time saying it herself, bringing back her own memories, which were alot clearer than Weiss'

"One day, the three of us were out, and while walking down the street, some man pulled me and Weiss away from our mother, and said he would kill us if she didn't give him all she had. She was worried for us, so she distracted him while we ran, and she got shot in the process. And now Weiss, dad and I are the only family left."

Tears were rolling down her face as she sobbed and kept remembering the past, all the fun memories of her childhood, and the day it all went horribly, horribly wrong.

"Ruby, I just wanted you to know, that we were all she has. And even then, she had to put up with our 'new mother', if you could even call her a mother. But now she has you, and Blake, and Yang. Please, keep her safe and happy."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her, ever."

"Good, good. I don't think I could stand losing another person so close to me, especially not Weiss."

They returned to the main group, where Weiss had finished her silent sobbing,

"Well, its starting to get late, we should pack up and get back to Beacon."

"Well, thank you all for coming, and you are all welcome to come back whenever you want."

They all went to their rooms to pack, after Weiss and Ruby had finished packing, Ruby sat down with Weiss to talk to her.

"Weiss."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I, talked to Winter, and she, told me about your childhood. I know you had some bad things happen to you. But Weiss, I am here for you. I love you, I will never stop loving you, and I will never leave you."

"Thank you for saying that Ruby. I love you so much Ruby, I don't know if I am able to live without you anymore. You mean so much to me, I can't stand the thought of not being with you. We need each other, Ruby, I need you, Ruby."

They pulled each other together into a long, emotional kiss that felt like it could last forever. when they pulled away, they stared into each others eyes, like their emotions were being transmitted through the space between azure blue, and lustrous silver.

"That is soooo adorably romantic."

"Isn't it though?"

They Just realized Yang and Winter had been watching them that entire time. Then came the mixture of Ruby and Weiss yelling at the same time.

"Yang!"

"Winter!"

"That's gonna be a long ride home for you guys."

"Yes, yes it is..."

**So that was chapter 10. I know, I know, very lengthy. But just remember all the thought and effort I put into describing some back story about Weiss' and Winter's past. I fell like this really accomplished what I wanted, which was to play the heartstrings and churn up so much emotion, in their most emotional weekend ever. I just really like fluffy, emotional things, so tell me what you guys think of it all. And again, with two chapters in 24 hours, like I have said before, inspiration knocked, and I answered. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	11. Eye of the Storm pt 1

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 11, this is gonna get deep, and it will be a 2 part chapter, one part today, the other, tomorrow. I just went through a huge storm where I live, and I had been thinking about the story, so i got inspiration, and I think this is going to get interesting. So, without any more delay, here is chapter 11!**

"Alright, guys, are you all ready?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Yea."

"Okay, team! Lets move out!"

Ruby may have been a hyperactive person, but she was serious when it came to huntress work. She was always ready, and wanted to make sure the rest of her team was.

"I'm a little worried about this storm, Ruby. This might hinder our movements and force us to set up camp in the next sheltered area we can find."

"We will be fine, we just need to keep moving."

The winds had picked up and rain started pouring down. The storm had been brutal all over remnant, but it was at its worst in the Valeen Mountains near the edge of town.

"Are you sure Ruby!?"

"Just keep moving!"

They were forced to yell over the winds to hear each other. They needed to do this mission, since they hadn't done many recently, and the Grimm population had grown alot in the area.

"Ruby, watch out!"

Ruby didn't notice Grimm coming on her left, since the rain and wind impaired her senses. She barely dodged the Beowolf's sharp claws, and came back around to slice it in half. The rest of the team noticed the rest of the pack circling them.

"Great, now we got these small fries and Ursas ahead."

Blake's night vision had been very useful for most of their missions, and it definitely helped with this one.

The team, individually took out their own group of the Beowolf pack. Only to see Ruby and Yang being right in the path of the Ursa.

"Ruby, look out!"

"I know, I see it."

Yang countered his charge and Ruby came down on it's shoulder, cleaving the Ursa in two. Once that one had died, the other came after Blake and Weiss. Blake used her semblance as a distraction, while Weiss used her glyphs to jet behind it and launch a blue dust crystal at the beast with Myrtenaster. The Grimm was then frozen in place while Blake dug Gambol Shroud into it's back, with Weiss cutting off its head, making sure it was done for.

"Nice job, team! Mission accomplished."

"That wasn't too bad."

"Alright, lets get home then!"

They didn't realize that the mountain behind them started to shake. By the time they did notice it, the ground had started violently quaking.

"The storm is causing an earthquake, get to cover!"

The light of the moon had now been mostly blocked by the dark, ominous clouds. They had barely been able to see anything in front of them. They went for the first piece of cover they saw, each going in a different direction.

Blake had dashed over to where Weiss had been, trying to stay close to people and not get isolated. Weiss noticed a big avalanche of boulders and rocks.

"Ruby! Get to the Sides!"

The avalanche was then upon the four, acting like a rolling thunder on the ground. The next thing Weiss knew, she was waking up, on the ground, surrounded by felled trees and boulders.

"What happened?"

"The rocks came down and blocked our path, Yang and Ruby are on the other side, so they should be fine. We will need to find our way back through the mountains and forest."

"Okay, then lets be on our way-"

Weiss stopped to groan in pain. She didn't realize until now, that she had sprained her leg in the avalanche.

"I might need help walking, it should be fine in a day or two."

"Alright, here, let me help you."

Blake and Weiss went up to the wall of boulders blocking the way.

"Ruby! Can you here me?!"

"Weiss! Thank god you're okay! Me and Yang are fine, just a few scrapes and bruises. Don't worry, I'll find a way to get to you guys."

"That's alright Ruby, we will find a way across, you are already safe, don't worry about us.

"Alright then, Weiss. Just make sure to be safe. If you aren't back before tomorrow, Yang and I are gonna find a way over."

"We will be there soon, Ruby!."

Blake and Weiss then left the wall of rocks, starting the trek to find a way back. They had been walking for hours, looking for and alternate path that hadn't been cut off by rocks and trees. After a while they found a small alcove that they took shelter in for the rest of the night.

They restarted their journey early the next morning. They had found a small clearing that looked like an opening that hadn't been hit by the storm's fury. They went into the big clearing, trying to see if they could find a path.

They had found one and immediately headed for it, not noticing where they were at. They wandered into a Beowolf pack's territory, and they saw the young huntresses coming.

They pounced, seeing that the two were at a clear disadvantage, causing Weiss and Blake to jump out of the way in a panic. But at this point, Weiss' injury wasn't completely healed, so she had a hard time moving and fighting on her own, and Blake couldn't hold an entire pack on her own.

"Weiss, are you able to fight!?"

"I can hold my own, just keep the majority away from me until I have dealt with what I have."

Weiss knew this would be difficult, with only two huntresses, one of which with an injury. She did the only thing she thought of.

"RUBY!"

She had to defend herself from the coming attacks, praying they survived.

"Please, Ruby. Help us. Help me."

"Ruby, I need you..."

**There was chapter 11 pt. 1. Sorry about the cliffhanger there, but I need something for part 2. I plan on making it really epic and emotional, and it's going to have some parts that leave you on the edge of your seat, wondering whats going to happen. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	12. Eye of the Storm pt 2

**Hey guys, here is part two of ****Eye of the Storm.**** I'm gonna keep this short. Things will take some twists and turns, and maybe some irreparable damage may be done. So here is chapter 12, or part two of ****Eye of the Storm.**

"Help me, Ruby."

Weiss could only get out those few words before taking up a defensive stance to fend off the incoming attack. She was able to kill of some of the group attacking her, but couldn't stop them all. She looked over to see how Blake was doing, and saw that she was holding her own. The Rain beat down on them, adding to the harshness of the attack.

_Ruby POV_

"Did you here that Yang?"

"Yea, I heard that. It sounded like-"

"WEISS."

I found myself bolting towards where I heard the yell from. I had to get there, I had to help Weiss! I can't lose her, I can't!

"Come on Yang, hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Ruby!"

_Hold on Weiss, just for a little bit. I'm on my way._

_End POV_

Weiss kept fending off the Beowolves as best as she could, but was outnumbered. Her sprained leg was crying out in agony, at least it was to her. She was running out of steam quickly.

She felt it before she saw it. A Beowolf lunged at her as she turned to meet it, sinking its long claws into her left shoulder, and tearing the muscle. Weiss screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Blake was able to stop them from attacking her while she was down, but had to deal with her own group now.

Weiss thought she was done for. One of them jumped at her, looking to end her, but was stopped in midair. The smell of Roses filling the air around Weiss, who saw Ruby standing above her with Crescent Rose halfway through the Grimm.

"Ruby!"

Ruby started cleaving the Grimm in front of her, while Yang helped Blake with her group, giving Blake a chance to catch her breath. They finished off the group, not noticing a straggler skulking off to the side.

"Weiss, Weiss, are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine Ruby, j-just, come closer to me."

Ruby leaned down to Weiss, who then pulled her into the tightest hug Ruby had ever felt in her life.

"Thank you Ruby."

"I'm so happy you are alive. I couldn't have lived with myself if I let you die. I will never leave you again,, Weiss."

The two sat like that, in the embrace of the other, for what felt like hours.

"Well, I guess we should get going now, we have to put in reports of the mission."

Ruby had just started getting up when a look of horror struck Weiss' face. Not knowing what was happening, Ruby put a questioning look on her face, only to see Weiss use her right arm to grab Myrtenaster and shoot a fireball at the incoming Grimm.

The straggler that no one had noticed, had tried taking Weiss down with itself. It was so close, that even though it was blasted by her fire, it still kept flying towards them. Weiss pushed Ruby off her and took the claws of the Grimm into her other shoulder and collar bone, and went unconscious.

"Please there has to be something you can do for her, please!"

Weiss head started to spin, she didn't fully wake up, but heard people around her talking.

"Well, we can try something, we can't guarantee her safety though."

"I don't care! We have to try!"

"This is a procedure we haven't done before, but its the only way we can help her."

Weiss then lost consciousness again. The next time she woke up though, she was in a hospital bed, feeling incredibly sore and woozy.

She tried to move, but was stopped, by two things. The first, being that her injuries made it painful to move. The second, Ruby had been sleeping with her head on her lap.

Weiss' small movement made Ruby wake up, since she was already on end as it was.

"Weiss! Thank god you're okay!"

"W-What happened Ruby?"

"You went unconscious after you were hit, and we brought you here to save you."

"But, why does my chest feel so, heavy."

The doctor had just walked into the room with Professor Ozpin behind him.

"Good morning, Weiss."

"Good morning Professor Ozpin. What happened?"

"I will let the doctor here explain what had to be done."

"Yes. Now, Weiss, You were lucky you weren't fatally wounded. A few inches lower, and you wouldn't have made it. But we were able to stop the bleeding and fix everything that happened. Though, your muscles and bones will need some time to heal, and, adjust."

"Adjust?"

"Well, we had to do something risky to make sure your muscles and bones would grow back properly, and to make you able to keep fighting. If we hadn't done this, you wouldn't be able to fight anymore, which means you would have to leave Beacon."

"Leave Beacon?"

"You won't have to worry about it, the surgery has been successful."

"What did you do, exactly?"

"Well, we had to, infuse a very small amount of, dust, into your bone marrow and muscle tissue to make sure it didn't atrophy. If it did, there would be malformations that would stop you from being a huntress. We wanted to make sure you didn't have to leave Beacon, and this was the only way to make sure."

"Dust? How is that even possible?"

"Well, we condensed it into a liquid state, and injected it into you. We were worried it would be too much for your body, but it was able to contain the dust and strengthen yourself."

"So, I will be fine then?"

"Yes, for now, but we need you to always be with someone to make sure you don't have any adverse reactions to the dust."

"So I will be with you everywhere." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Your body is recovering quite quickly, so its safe for you to go home today, but take it easy, you can't afford to strain your body."

Weiss got dressed, and had Ruby help her walk to their dormroom. Weiss hadn't noticed until now, but they were at Beacon's on-campus hospital. They got back to the room, where they were greeted by Blake and Yang. After a conversation about what happened to Weiss, they all decided to get some rest. Ruby was happy to have another excuse to be near Weiss, and Weiss was happy, as well, to be near Ruby.

"Goodnight, Weiss."

"Goodnight, Ruby."

Weiss had thought to herself for a moment.

"Hey Ruby, you are going to be with me everywhere?"

"Wherever you are, is where I will be."

"That's a nice thought, having you follow me around everywhere, knowing you will protect me."

"I won't let anything get near you ever again."

"I trust you, Ruby. I trust you..."

**That was chapter 12 and part two of ****Eye of the Storm.**** It may not have turned out how I would have liked it, but i wanted a twist that I don't think anyone expected. I made it like this so that I now have another element to add to Weiss and work with. So, for now, Ruby is going to be following Weiss everywhere, and I do mean, everywhere. Also, sorry for the delay, weekends are pretty busy for me, since I have alot scheduled on weekends for convinience. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	13. Recovery Period

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 13, Weiss and Ruby get time off because of what happened in their mission, so they spend it together. Short intro this time, so here you go!**

"So, You get all your classes off for three weeks?"

"Yes I do, Ruby."

"But Weiss, I thought you didn't like skipping classes or missing anything."

"Well, I can get any notes I miss off of Blake or Yang if you can't get them. Though I don't think I would get much out of the latter either."

"Well, I guess I will see you when we get back from class then."

"Why are you leaving, Ruby?"

"Because I have classes..."

"Don't you remember, you have to be with me to make sure I'm alright from that surgery, I already talked to Professor Ozpin, and that means you get time off too."

"Really?"

"Well, I may have had take the chance in asking him, but he didn't seem to mind you being off."

"Yay! I get time off with you!"

The two had started enjoying their time immediately, with a nice breakfast Weiss had made from scratch. Ruby didn't expect Weiss to be as good of a cook as she was, since she thought Weiss always had someone cook for her. Weiss told her that cooking had actually been something she liked for a while, but she didn't get the chance to cook often.

"So, we've eaten, what now?"

"Well we could just sit together and talk."

"For once, I would like to just sit down and not do something, it doesn't seem as boring with you, Weiss."

"Thank you, Ruby, that's really nice of you to say. I love getting to spend time just relaxing, but I don't get the chance to anymore. There seems to be alot of things I don't get the chance for anymore."

The two sat, talking about anything that came across their minds, acting as if they were the only people left in the world.

"Oh, Ruby, that reminds me. I picked something up for you before we went on the mission, and I haven't thought about it until now."

Weiss went under the bed, coming back up with a neatly wrapped gift. It had Ruby's name written in the pretty handwriting she knew was Weiss'

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Ruby opened the gift, to find a box with the Schnee logo (The white snowflake). She lifted the lid and picked up the very soft piece of material inside.

"You got me another cape?"

"Yep, and this one is very durable, so it wont rip no matter how hard you tug it. Plus, I had it made with the softest pieces of satin we had available. I was thinking I could get you this, so you have a cape for when you aren't fighting anything. its really comfortable, try it on."

Ruby took her own cape off (Since she almost never went anywhere without if) and put the new cape on. Amazed at how comfortable and light it was. She could feel it through her own clothes, because it was that comfortable.

"Thank you, Weiss! I love it!"

"I'm glad you like it Ruby. I thought I could give you this to pay you back for saving me."

"You don't need to give me things-"

"I know, I don't need to give you anything, but I want to. Just, accept the gift Ruby, give yourself some time to just think about yourself."

"Well, I do like the time off. And I get to spend it with you. Alright, I'll try relaxing then."

Weiss walked into the bathroom, Ruby thought nothing of it. But then she heard Weiss from inside.

"Can you come in here, Ruby?"

Ruby got up and went towards the bathroom. When she got in the door, she noticed the lights were dimmed, and Weiss was in a robe.

"I thought a warm bath would be nice. So, would you care to join me, Ruby?"

"Oh, um, sure."

"Don't think about it Ruby. Just relax and enjoy our time off."

Without a second thought, Ruby relieved herself of her clothing and joined Weiss in the tub. The water was warm and soothing, almost melting Ruby as she lowered herself into it. Weiss then shifted herself so that she was laying next to Ruby, leaning her head under Ruby's chin.

"Ahhh. See, this is nice. Right, Ruby?"

"Okay, we need to relax more often. Its so nice to just take a warm bath together."

Neither were even thinking about the fact that they were so calm, even though both were completely bare. They just relaxed into each other.

"Hey guys! Class ended early today."

Yang came into the room, followed by Blake, and looked around for Ruby and Weiss. When she noticed the bathroom door slightly ajar, she opened up the door to see the two in their bath.

"Blake, come here."

Yang was talking in a low whisper, as to not alert the other two of their presence.

"Isn't that so cute, Blake?"

"While it may be cute Yang, I really don't think you should be intruding on your sisters love life so much."

"If you are trying to not alert us, you failed. First off, Blake is right, Ruby and I would like some privacy now and then. second, can you leave us be, we are trying to relax, we need this."

Weiss had startled Blake and Yang, since they didn't think she could hear.

"How do you have such great hearing?"

"Well, Yang, its not that hard when you talk so loudly."

"Are you a secret faunus?"

"Maybe Yang."

"Wait, what?"

"Now can you leave us alone?"

Blake closed the door before explaining to Yang that it was just a joke, like the ones Yang and Ruby pulls sometimes.

"Our jokes aren't like that. Our jokes are comedy gold."

"Sure, Yang, now can we just leave them alone and get something to eat, I'm starving."

Hearing the other half of the team leave the room, Weiss focused on Ruby again. Ruby had fallen asleep at some point, not surprising Weiss. But her movements must have woken the younger girl.

"So, Weiss. Does are relaxation time include doing 'that' from time to time."

"Maybe, Ruby, depends on the time."

"What about right now?"

"I think this is as good a time as any."

_Meanwhile, in the town._

"So, how long do you think it'll take them to do the 'you know what' in their days off?"

"Is that all you think of, Yang?"

"Not everything, but just take a guess."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a week."

"I bet they are doin it right now."

"And how much are you willing to bet on that?"

"A bit of a gambler, are we? How about, if I win, you have to do everything I say for a week."

"And if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"If I win, you have to take me on a nice, romantic date. I don't mean the small times we have had here and there, I mean a full on date, Like the one we had when we first started dating. We haven't had one in so long."

"How long has it been?"

"It was our first date."

"Oh... Well, then I guess I can take you out, even if you don't win. You still get bragging rights if you win, though."

"Alright, deal."

_Meanwhile, in their dormroom_

"Oh, god, Weiss. That was amazing."

"It's so much better when you know what you're doing."

"Its amazing how well you know me and my body, Weiss."

"the same goes for you."

"... Round two?"

"Round two."

_Meanwhile, In team JNPR's dormroom_

"So, did anyone hear about what happened on team RWBY's last mission?"

"Yes I did, Jaune. I feel bad for poor Weiss, having to sit around all day."

"You know, Pyrrah, most people like having time off, getting to relax, get their stress out. It's nice really."

"But who knows if Weiss will be able to keep going on with her training."

"That's true."

_Finally, back at the RWBY dorm._

"That, was, _huf huf_ so great Ruby."

"I _huf_ thought I was going to die from that _huf._"

"Hey guys we're-"

Yang looked at their current state before finishing her sentence.

"...Back."

Blake then walked into the room. Weiss saw her for a moment, and heard a disappointed _Dammnit_ from her after she left her field of view

"So... Having fun you two?"

"Look, It is what it looks like, and I am too exhausted to fight against it." Weiss was obviously worn out from her 'activities'.

"Yea, what she said." was all Ruby could muster as she shifted on their shared bed and fell asleep."

"So, it looks like you owe me, Kitty Cat."

"You bet on us again?"

**So there's chapter 13. I feel like this was more rambling than anything. Not much plot added on to this, just biding my time for Weiss to recover. This was pretty fluffy at least. I'm sure you noticed I didn't add the actual sex scene. I didn't add it because I didn't want it to get out of hand with these kinds of things. It's still a mainly T fic, the only reason it's M was because of chapter 4. If you guys really want the sex scene done, PM me or leave a comment saying you want it, and I may just put it in the next chapter if I get enough people telling me to make it. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	14. AUspecial: Avatar The Legend of RWBY

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 14, now I'm not going to make this chapter an actual part of the plot for the story, but because I just recently hit my 13 chap milestone (YAY Thank you guys soo much!), I thought I would make this one a little AU special chapter. Read if you want, or if you just want to skip this and go directly to when Ruby and Weiss finish enjoying their time off and 'alone', wait for the next chapter in a day or two. So, some of you may or may not know this, but Oct. 3rd marked the start of book 4 for in Avatar: The Legend of Korra, I absolutely LOVE this series, so I'm making a RWBY/Korra X Over chapter. Sorry for the long headnote, here is special chapter 14! BTW I don't add ATLoK last names, because they don't give many. Also, I am only going to put aspects from book one in here, just to make it easier for me and so people don't have to completely watch the series just to make sense of this rambling (Since I'm sure that's what this will turn out to be).**

"There we go, now that the room is clean, I wont have to worry about it."

"Weiss, why did we need to clean so much again?"

"Because, Ruby, the students from Atlas are coming to Vale for a special trip. All the schools have special trips to different Kingdoms."

"Then, why haven't we?"

"How should I know?"

The team, now finished with their thorough cleaning, made their way to the big auditorium of the school for the meeting about said trip. When the meeting adjourned, Ozpin started speaking again.

"Oh, by the way everyone, sorry for the short notice, but they are going to be here right... about..."

3 Airships had just then landed behind the school, beginning the unloading of students.

"Now."

After some time, a big group of students had joined the Beacon students in the auditorium. Atlas' students were known to be great dust users, preferring to use just dust and dust crystals alone, over using them in weaponry like Beacon.

"As you all know, each team from Atlas will be assigned to a team from Beacon. As they are decided, they will be showed on the monitor behind me. The first teams to be paired are teams RWBY and KAMB. Team RWBY, consisting of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Team KAMB consisting of Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin. I shall not give out team KAMB's last names, as they requested me not to."

Team RWBY found team KAMB and introduced themselves. RWBY had shown the foreign students to their dormroom, where they would be staying while they were there.

"Wow, you guys have a really clean room, its almost kinda creepy."

"Well, ms. Korra, we like cleanliness."

"You like cleanliness, Weiss. The rest of us really don't care, but she wanted it to look nice."

"Thanks, I guess, and please, just call me Korra."

"Hey, do they allow pets in Beacon? I brought my ferret Papu, but I forgot to ask if they allowed animals."

"I never asked Bolin. But I assume its like everything else here. If you sneak it in, you keep it in."

"So can we have bunk beds too? How would we even do that with sleeping mats? Could we find a way? I don't know. Maybe."

"Oh, that would be cool. It would be like setting up another room. And we could add this and that and blahblahblahblah."

After a while of Ruby and Bolin going back and forth, everyone else just started drowning them out.

"So, Korra. I hear you are what they call the Avatar back at Atlas. Someone who has complete mastery of using blue dust, red dust, black dust and white dust."

"That's me! Want to see how we use the dust?"

"That would be so cool! And we could show you guys how we use our weapons and all this and that and-"

"Okay, calm down Ruby. Sure we would love to."

Both teams headed out to the big open training area to show each other how they fight. Mako was first, showing his usage of red dust, making flame-like bursts in front of him, using the dust with an elegant form.

Next up was Bolin, who used black dust that formed almost like pieces of the earth that had been taken out and used for battle. He also used the pieces of earth-like dust as a strong defense, creating walls out of nowhere and using it for mobility.

Then it came to Asami, who was one of the only people of their class to use weaponry with her dust. She had a glove that used red dust to create lightning and arc it to whatever target was in front of her. She didn't completely rely on it, however, as she was also a very trained martial artist.

And finally, Korra was up. She started out with blue dust, which had been her specialty, followed by red dust, then black dust, and finally, white dust. White dust had been unused for a long time, and no one thought people still knew how to effectively use it. But Korra did. She had used every dust gracefully, switching her form on a dime to whatever dust she was using.

After team RWBY had also shown their prowess with weaponry, they decided to get some food, as none of them had eaten at all the entire day.

"So, since you guys have done your research about Atlas before we got here, have you heard about Amon?"

"No, I cant say I have."

"Well, back at Atlas, there is a masked man, who thinks we are ruining the environment and oppressing those who don't actually use dust. He is getting this big group of people who cant use dust and telling them to stand against the hunters and huntresses of Remnant. He also claims to have the power to cancel people's dust abilities."

"What? How is that possible?"

"No one knows. Some claim he was taught some ancient form of fighting, others think he is a secret dust user, but no one can say for certain."

"Oh, Weiss, I also wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Asami?"

"Well, since I know your family is the owner of the biggest dust company in Remnant, and mine is the owner of the biggest Weaponry and Tech company in Remnant, I thought maybe we should try and work out a business deal between the two of us, or at least schedule something for our parents."

"Well, I will see what I can do."

"Great."

"Hey Weiss."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Can we go take a nap? I am really tired from all the cleaning early in the morning, and all the demonstrations and the talking and the meeting."

"Maybe Ruby."

Ruby pulled Weiss in for a quick kiss, giving team KAMB a bit of a surprise.

"Thanks, Weiss."

"Wait, so you guys are dating?"

"Yep, and Blake is married to Yang too."

"Wait, Married?"

"Yea. We decided we loved each other too much to ever let go of this, so we got married to solidify it. Because I love my Kitty Cat too much. Why, you guys don't have any relationships?"

"Well, Mako and Asami are dating, but that's as far as relationships go. I guess you could count the fact that Mako and Bolin are brothers, so that's a family type relationship."

The two teams finished their meals, and went back to their dormroom, to find a giant dog in the room with a ferret on its head.

"What's up with that dog?"

"Oh, sorry Weiss, forgot to tell you about my dog, Naga. He always goes with me everywhere, so I brought him with me. I hope you don't mind."

"This might be a problem."

As soon as Blake entered the room, Naga started barking his head off. Blake had also started hissing and Yelling at Naga, telling her that this was Blake's territory.

"Are things always this noisy?"

"Unfortunately, Korra."

"This is going to be a long 3 days, isn't it Weiss?"

"This will be long. Very long..."

**So there is the very super duper awesome special chapter 14. Again, this doesn't have anything to do with plot, just something I wanted to do for Korra and RWBY. I'm pretty sure this just turned out to be a ramble, but I hope you liked how I incorporated Korra into RWBY, I feel like it's a unique take on both. Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I have been under alot of stress and work, and I hit a writers block of the sorts, so sorry for the extended wait. Please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see all you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	15. Dust In My Eyes

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 15, so now we are getting back on to the actual story plot, and now Weiss is recovered, and going in for a post op checkup. Short head note this time, here ya go.**

"Good morning, Ms. Schnee."

"Good morning Doctor."

"I got your results back from your blood examination you took yesterday, and I shall be going over them and pointing out whatever I find concerning or intriguing."

The doctor then went over Weiss' blood work results for about 5 minutes. After that 5 minutes, he spoke again, sounding a little uneasy.

"Oh my."

"What?"

"W-well, it seems that there have been a few... Unforeseen side effects to this surgery."

"What's wrong? Is Weiss alright? What did you you?"

The doctor had to regain his thoughts for a moment, noticing how angry and emotional Ruby was getting towards the situation.

"Well, um, we didn't think that we had put in a sufficient amount of dust into her bones to cause this effect, but it seems as though she has self produced blood cells that have dust particles combined in them."

"What? What is that even supposed to mean?"

"Well, ms. Rose, think of the dust as another mitochondria inside Weiss' Blood Cells. They act as secondary energy producers, and exponentially increases the amount of energy her body makes."

"I don't know what mitochondria is, but what does this mean for her health?"

"Looking at her chart, it appears this has taken place a little while back, and her vitals are normal. In fact, all her results are the healthiest I have seen in a long time, if not, ever. It looks like all of her functions are enhanced with the addition of this dust."

"So this is a good thing? There are no negative side effects at all?"

"Well, as far as we can see for now, there are no negative side effects. The surgery was a complete success and you are a healthy young woman. As far as for the future, I will have you coming in periodically to check up on your health. I fear that in the long run, you may experience some negative side effects, but for now, you are fine."

"Great, thanks doctor. I really appreciate all you have done for me."

Weiss and Ruby made their way out of the hospital and back to their room. Blake and Yang were, again, waiting at the door for their return.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"How is she? Whats going on?"

They then retold the information to Yang and Blake. When they had finished going over their visit, Yang had been the next to talk.

"So, you're like, in overdrive now. I bet you can do alot more now."

"Well, I don't know, I haven't tried anything yet."

"Come on then! What are you waiting for?"

Yang insisted they all go to the training area to see how Weiss has been affected when it comes to fighting.

Weiss had them let a few Grimm loose for her to fight. She shifted to defend against the coming attack. She waited, and waited, and waited, for an attack that still hadn't came. She looked towards the beasts, only to find them moving in an incredibly slow motion.

She also looked towards her team, seeing them moving slowly as well. She found she moved at normal pace still. She walked over to the Grimm and went to drive Myrtenaster through the first, intending to use just a small amount of dust to make sure it was dead. When she struck, however, She felt her body heat up, and a much greater amount of power had been released at the target, freezing the animal completely, then shattering it.

"Woah, whats going on? Is this what the dust is doing to my body? This is amazing, I can't believe dust is this powerful."

She repeated the same motions with the second Grimm, switching to red dust to see what results appear. She again, felt her body heat up slightly, and saw a huge explosion of flames bursting out at the unfortunate beast. When she calmed herself, she felt everything catching up to her.

"Alright show us what you can do, Weiss! Wait, what happened?"

Yang had asked the question, puzzled about how Weiss could have made such short work of them in less than a few moments.

"I think that dust did more than just make me healthier."

She explained what she experienced, surprising the other three thoroughly.

"That sounds very useful and strong, but I would try not to use it too often."

"Why is that Blake?"

"Well, what if it strains your body using dust and speeding yourself up. If you use it alot, it could be dangerous."

"Yea, an I haven't even tried using my semblance yet. I wonder what happens"

"Try it out."

Weiss had put a somewhat big rock on the ground in front of her, then made the glyph below it. She didn't want to risk using it on herself before knowing what it does in this enhanced state.

She pointed the glyph to shoot it upwards, expecting it to be launched a few feet in the air. She released it, causing the boulder to rocket up into the air, and almost out of sight. At the point the boulder had become a small speck in the sky, it started to come back down, making the four move away from the impact zone. When it came back down, it shattered into many smaller pieces from the sheer force of the impact.

"That is, sooo cool! I wonder if they could do that for me."

"I don't think so, Yang."

Yang motioned for Blake to come closer to her, then whispered to her. Not a real whisper, more like an 'I kinda want them to hear what I'm saying' kind of whisper.

"I also, kinda wonder if that's the only thing that gets enhanced."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wonder if things get a boost in some other 'activities'."

"Is that really all you think of, Yang?"

"No, its not all I think of. And you have to wonder, does she get any enhancement in anything other than fighting? Because that wouldn't be as good if it was only used for fighting."

Both Weiss and Ruby had heard their 'whispers' and started to get red in the cheeks. It got even redder after Ruby commented to Weiss.

"So, Weiss, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling kinda tired. Maybe we should go to bed while Yang and Blake enjoy their day out."

"I think I know where this is going. Two things, the first; Ever since that first time you have been really eager to get alone time whenever we can. Second; I don't think it will be a problem. And that sounds like a fine idea, Ruby, I am feeling a little tired, my body must not be used to this yet. Maybe Yang and Blake should go out and have fun while we rest and recuperate."

Ruby and Weiss stealthily made their way to the dorm. After they got there, they locked the door, and proceeded to find out if the dust did enhance anything else, which it very well did, mind you.

**So there was chapter 15. It's not much to progress the story, but it shows the added bonuses to this dust infusion surgery. And also, think about all the possibilities I could make with this. I have a powerful Weiss with an untested enhancement in her. I could do so much with that. So tell me what you guys think of that chapter, and I can say that I'm going to make the next chapter as an actual progression to the story, since I kinda haven't done** **that since chapter 12. So please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	16. The Marketplace of Ole

**Good day fellows! Here be the next installment to this story of mine. Tis be a short description to prelude this chapter. Thine team of skilled warriors known to be team RWBY shall be going for an expedition to the local market. What ensues be the result of the sorcery of one woman, garnering her the anger of the common folk from said village. So here ye be, my good mates of the community, thine 16th chapter to this fiction.**

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, Weiss, but I am sooooooo bored."

"And I think going out tonight is kinda out of the picture. Turns out Junior doesn't like us almost cleaning out his club."

"It was more of you cleaning him out, Yang."

"And I enjoyed every minute of it!"

"Well, we haven't been out shopping in a while, and I wanted to get a few more outfits, because my bitch of a mother cut off my funds."

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you talk like that Weiss."

"That stupid woman is just so irritating, even just to think about. I hate that bitch, I hate her!"

"Weiss, please, calm down. You're scaring me."

"Sorry, Ruby, she is just so frustrating."

Weiss hadn't realized it herself, but the rest of the team did. Ever since she had that procedure, she has been getting much more emotional and has been more prone to outbreaks of anger or sadness or hyperactivity. Her mood swings have been so proportional at times she scared the three of them alone.

"S-so I guess were going shopping then? hehe..."

Even Yang had been careful with her words, ending her sentence with a half hearted chuckle. She was somewhat worried about her own safety, but much more worried about Ruby. She knew Ruby could defend herself normally, but this was Weiss, and she didn't want Ruby's heart to break because of something she caused.

"Then we should probably get going soon, it'll be dark in a few hours."

The team had left their room not long after, and went into Vale's big marketplace. Looking at all the different shops around the big expanse of land. Many of the items they saw on sale were very gaudy, matching the frivolous people buying said items.

"This place is so big, where do we start?"

"Right here, I guess."

Weiss and Ruby took particular interest in a clothing shop nearby their starting location. While Yang drug Blake to see what type of food shops they had around (To no one's surprise).

"Hey, look at this Ruby."

Weiss showed Ruby the white, long sleeved shirt with a white jacket with red undertones on the collar and sleeves, that was paired with a frilled, pure white skirt that went down to right below Weiss' knees.

"That is nice, and It definitely fits your style."

"Hey girls, you seem very interested in this outfit, should I ring it up for ya?"

"Oh, no thanks, we were just looking at some clothes."

Weiss didn't want to just blatantly admit she didn't have the money anymore to pay for anything like that.

"Look, this ain't no window shopping kinda joint I'm runnin here. So either buy somethin, or take a hike."

Weiss and Ruby left, throwing mean glares that shot cold, icy daggers into the greedy shop manager's heart.

"Hold on, Ruby. I have an idea."

Weiss tried focusing herself solely on using her dust. She noticed everything slowing down to a near-halt.

"Alright, this shouldn't be too hard to maintain."

She walked back into the shop, grabbing the outfit she was admiring and going into the changing room. She came back out a few minutes later, everything still moving at a snail's pace. As she got close to the door everything sped up to normal speed again, she let her speed drop unintentionally.

"Hey! You gotta pay for that!"

Weiss ran out the door grabbing ruby's arm.

"Whats going on, Weiss?"

"Just hold my hand Ruby."

Ruby did so, and Weiss focused once more. Everything slowed again. All but Ruby.

"Wooaaahhhhhh. Whats going on?"

"I can focus the dust in my body to speed myself up, I didn't think it would actually make you as fast as me, but I just don't even think about logic anymore."

"So, let me make sure I'm keeping up with this. You stole that dress from the mean guy with your super speed thing, ran back out, grabbed my arm and sped me up as well, and now we are at the present."

"Yea, basically."

"That's soooo cool. That also explains alot about yesterday, and the day before."

Weiss held Ruby's hand and they ran off back to where they started, out of sight of anyone else. When they thought they were safe, she slowed them down to normal speed again.

"So, you can control that?"

"Yea I have full control, though I can't do it too much, my body really can't handle it yet."

"Well, as fun as that was, I don't think we should be using your speed for something like that."

"Alright, but I'm keeping this outfit."

The two headed back to the room, half surprised that the other half of the team weren't there.

"Now where did those two go?"

"I don't know, but they probably won't be back for a while. Maybe not until tomorrow."

"I think I know what you are hinting at, Ruby. I don't have too much of an objection to the idea, but I've really been wondering. Whats been up all of the sudden? Ever since I got attacked on our last mission, you have been really, um, horny, for lack of better words. I don't know whats gotten into you lately."

"Well, what can I say, I want to make sure I get as much time with you as possible, doing as much with you as I can, and that just so happens including doing 'that'."

"That's really sweet Ruby, I'm so lucky to have you for a girlfriend. I love you Ruby."

"I love you too Weiss. I also think another reason for my behavior lately may be because I am also attracted to power."

"Huh, i didn't really expect that."

"Yea I didn't know either, at least until I realized you could launch a boulder with your goddamn mind."

"Well, since they aren't here..."

"Hey guys, we're back!"

Yang came in with Blake right behind her, to see Weiss and Ruby together in a deep kiss. It took all Yang had to fight back the laughs and small parts of embarrassment trying to pry their way out of her mouth.

"So, heh, I guess, tehe, me and, Kitty Cat will find somewhere to go tonight. Mmm, mm, I can't hold it anymore, please."

"Just stop holding it back before you die, Yang."

Yang then fell out the door with Blake right behind her, laughing her head off as the door closed. They could here her laughing hysterically all the way down the hall as she went.

"Well, that kinda killed the mood."

"Well, we still have the room alone, we can have a nice quiet night to ourselves at least."

"So, Weiss. I want to find out, but haven't gotten the chance. Since you have these new abilities with the dust, what happens if we do 'that'?"

"Maybe, if you can win me over with a romantic night, since we do have the room alone, maybe we can find out."

"But I don't know how to be romantic. I can try, but I'm not sure on it."

"Do you want me to help you, Ruby?"

"Yes, please."

"How do you manage to be so cute even when you are clueless?"

"I don't know, Weiss. I don't know..."

**So there be the 16th part to this creation. Tis be a fine growing tale of drama, comedy and happiness. If ye find time, do not hesitate to critique, and giveth your finest review. Thank ye for thou time and attention to this fiction I have compiled. Please follow/favorite, and dropith the review, and I shall bid thee farewell until the next installment. Goodbye! **


	17. Can you smell what the Yang is cookin?

**Hey guys! I know I just released a chapter a few hours ago, but another idea has popped into my little walnut I call a brain, and I'm makin it. This chapter is going to be mostly for Bumblebee pairing not much White Rose, but I figure 'hey, Yang and Blake need some attention too.' Obviously Ruby and Weiss will appear, just not as much. So, here you go, chapter 17.**

"So Blake, are you ready?"

"Yes, but you still haven't told me where we are going."

"It's a special place that I think we will both like."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this Yang?"

"Don't worry about it, this will be fun!"

The two had just left the dormroom, telling the Ruby and Weiss that they will be gone for a bit, so not to wait up. They made their way to Yang's Motorcycle, and they left.

"So can you tell me where we are going now?"

"Well, I can give you a hint. You know that I really like cooking yea?"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer the question."

"Well there is your hint. If you want the answer, just wait."

The two of them had been driving for about 10 minutes when they reached their destination. A 3 story building, which Blake thought to be some sort of studio.

_What, are we going to be on some TV show or something? I don't know whats going on, or what it has to do with cooking._

Blake then heard someone talking through a speaker on the wall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for tuning in to Steel Cook! We have a new challenger tonight, who thinks she has what it takes to beat our returning champion, Amorrol Legaisi!"

_So we are here to watch a cooking show while its being recorded, and by the sounds of it, it seems like this is a special episode. Not exactly romantic, but its Yang romantic._

"Here Blake, I got us front row seats. I'll be back in a minute."

_That's weird, she'd usually be all over me. I'm starting to get that bad feeling again, what is she up too?_

"And now, here he is, Amorrol Legaisi!"

The big crowd behind Blake started clapping and cheering for the 'Steel Cook' as he came onto the stage/kitchen

"Now, here is tonight's challenger, Yang Xiao Long!"

The crowd, again started cheering as Blake was left with the most dumbfounded look she had ever wore.

_What, the actual, fuck?_

"Hello everyone at home, and Welcome to Steel Cook! Our challenger and returning champ are ready to go and now we shall unveil today's key ingredient. And it is..."

Everyone went silent as the announcer moved to show the crowd what the key ingredient was.

"Swordfish fillets!"

_This isn't going to end well. Yang may be a good cook and all, but I don't think she even slightly knows what to do with a swordfish. Yang, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

"Their time had started, and both cooks are off. These two look determined tonight, and I think this one is gonna come down to the wire, folks!"

This had gone on for an hour before both the cooks ran out of time. They looked a bit winded by the fast pace of their movements, but were equally confident in their creations. The judges had tasted the dishes from both chefs before making their decision.

"We have made our decision, and We have a winner!"

The crowd went silent, and the sound of a drum started rolling.

"The winner is... Amorrol Legaisi!"

The audience had been in an uproar. Cheering and clapping up a storm, while Blake had a mixture of anger, happiness, excitement and sadness, all at the same time.

After they had finished filming, Blake met Yang backstage.

"Hey, Yang. You did well out there."

"Thanks, but I didn't win though."

"There are two things, Yang. The first. I am a little mad that you didn't just tell me, and decided to give me the surprise of a lifetime by showing up on stage. The second, You gave it your best, Yang, and I can't stay mad at you."

Blake pulled the disappointed girl in for a tight hug.

"Thanks, Blake. I wanted to show you that I could be a good cook for you, that I am good enough for you, and I did all this for you."

"Aww, Yang. You didn't have to do all this. I love you. Nothing is going to change that, ever. I don't care about some cooking show, I don't need you to win it. You don't need to prove anything, I already know you are the best I could ever ask for."

They just sat there, holding each others hands, staring into each others eyes with an amount of caring that could never really be expressed in words. That is, until the 'Winner' came near.

"So, nice try out there. Don't feel too bad, I am kind of a champion for a reason. You may not be as good as me, but don't feel too bad, not many people are as good at cooking, and as good of looking, as me. I don't really want to just say 'You didn't have a chance', but-"

He was interrupted in the middle of his sentence when he got a fist full of Blake's anger and force in his nose. Falling to the ground and reeling from the punch Blake just gave him.

"Wow, you really swung for the fences, didn't you Blake?"

"Yea, but his head hurt my knuckle a tad bit when I broke that pretty face of his."

"You could say you gave him a, Knuckle sandwich. Hehehehe."

"I'm not even going to complain about the bad pun this time Yang."

Right before they left him writhing on the ground, Yang gave him one last small kick to his stomach before leaving him to suffer on the ground.

"And that was for hurting my girls hand."

"Come on, Yang, lets get out of here."

"Did you know that you are really hot when you're mad?"

Yang was going to start talking again, when Blake shut her up with a long kiss.

"Less talking, more leaving."

"Where to?"

"There a hotel near here that we can afford?"

"As a matter of fact, there is, my angry, sexy Kitty Cat."

"Then lets get going."

"I have to get you riled up more often."

"It does feel kinda good to hit an asshole like that and get so worked up."

"I just might make a Yang out of you yet, Blake, I just might..."

**There is chapter 17. I know, I didn't really add any White Rose at all, but hey, at least here is some Bumblebee fluff. I know there are alot of people that prefer the Bumblebee shipping over the White Rose shipping, so here is a little something for you guys out there. Don't worry, though. I plan on making the next chapter pretty fluffy. So please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	18. Just Desserts

**Howdy Y'all! Here is chapter 18, and this time, were gonna be reading from the first person of all four of the girls. A day in the life of Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake, how each of them see it. So, here we go with chapter 18, hard to believe we are already that far into this.**

_Ruby POV_

What is today? I don't know right now. Oh well, until something happens, I'm just gonna keep laying here with Weiss. Nothing to bother-

_Rrriiiiiinnnnggggggg_

Me. That alarm clock is so loud and annoying, why do we still have it? Maybe I can convince Weiss to let me get a quiet alarm clock.

"Good morning, Ruby. Time to get up."

As much as I would like to just keep sleeping all the time, I have to say. There isn't anything quite like waking up to that beautiful face next to me. She is just sooo cuuuutteee when she wakes up, stilll tired, hair all over her shoulders. I wish I could just hug into her and stay there forever. But I can't and I have to get up.

Wait. isn't there something special today?

"Come one Ruby, we can't miss midterms."

Oh, Yea, that. OH GOD I DIDN'T STUDY! ohmygodohcrapohnowhatamIgoingtodoohjeezoh-

"If you get up and do well today, I might just make those special cookies of mine that you love."

I love Weiss over anything. Even cookies are a close second, but the two mixed, this is too good to pass up. I have to find a way to not fail this test! Maybe I can ask Blake, she would understand, right? But what if she doesn't, and I have to find another way. What about Yang? No, I want something reliable. Maybe I could ask Jaune or Pyrrah.

"I'm just going to preempt this now, Ruby, I'm not going to give you the answers if you didn't study."

And there goes my golden goose.

"What? Me? No, I toootttally studied. Why would you think I didn't? hehe..."

"Well good, because I hear they are going to make these heavily monitored so that people can't cheat on them."

Oh boy...

_Weiss POV_

Ruby didn't study. Again. I swear, why does she always wait until the last minute to find a way to get these tests done? And why do I find it funny and adorable whenever she gets nervous and anxious over me. She doesn't even need to try to charm me, she is just naturally too cute for me to resist. It gets annoying sometimes, when I know I should be mad, or irritated, but I'm not. Because it's Ruby.

"So you didn't study again, huh Ruby.?"

"Um well I uhh."

"Well, you should probably find a way to learn all this stuff and get a good grade. Or maybe I should keep those cookies for myself, maybe share them with Yang and Blake..."

If I know Ruby, the thought of everyone else having something she wants is going to make her ace this out of sheer willpower. Sometimes I wonder about her. and one thing I want to know, is how she can even stay still in class with all that energy she has all the time.

Oh wait, that's right, she either doesn't, or uses me as a focal point for her energy.

"Well, lets get going then, we don't want to be late.

This is going to be interesting, to say the least...

_Blake POV_

So Ruby didn't study, and neither did Yang. I know that for a fact, because she drags me along for everything. I really start to wonder why I put up with her crazy antics. Then when those questions pop into my head, I just tell myself 'Eh, it's Yang logic, go with it'.

"So I'm guessing you didn't study either, Yang?"

"What me, oh I studied. Yea I really studied, no worries at all. Hehe..."

Well, they are definitely sisters.

"Rriiiiiigght. Well then Yang, you wouldn't mind putting a friendly wager, would you?"

"You seem to be quite the gambler, Kitty Cat. But remember what happened last time you made a bet like this?"

Since we had already been walking down the hall to get to the class, I just had time to remember all the things I had to do for Yang when we made our last bet. I will get you back for doing such a dirty thing to me, Yang!

"Oh, I recall what happened well, but I got a feeling this time will be a little different."

I could see Yang's fake bravado fading in an instant, seeing that I wasn't backing down like she had hoped.

"Well then, since it looks like you, want to take a risk, I guess, um, we could, make a bet? Hehehe..."

I had her on the ropes now.

"Alright then. If you can't finish this test with an 85% or higher, I get to make you sleep on the floor for the night, so I can actually get a night of snoreless sleep. And I can do what you did to me last time!"

"Such high stakes, Kitty Cat! Alright, and If I do get higher, you have to go a week without a bath or shower! And, you have to repeat last time's concequences."

These really are high stakes. She knows how I feel about hygiene and cleanliness, and that horrid thing. But it doesn't matter, there is no way she will get higher than 85%, she didn't even study.

_Yang POV_

Oh this is not good, not good at all. Why does it have to be today that Blake feels lucky? She knows I didn't study too, oh man, I gotta figure out a way to ace this test.

"Good morning guys!"

"Hey Pyrrah, where is the rest of your team?"

And there is my golden goose.

"They had their tests in another class, they said because it was more securely watched. So I'm alone with you guys today."

When Ruby, Weiss and Blake had taken their seats, I made my move.

"Hey Pyrrah."

"Oh, hello, Yang. What do you need?"

"Could I ask you a favor?..."

It was all set, everything was in place. They started the timer, and after a few minutes, my plan was accomplished perfectly.

"Alright Class, hand in your tests!"

Pleaseohpleaseohplease! Let me get higher than 85% on this.

"Well, since there are many more graders than usual, we are able to get you all your results immediately."

"Yayy! Weiss cookies!"

"Yes, Ruby, you did a good job. I guess you earned them."

"So, Yang, how did you do?"

I hadn't looked at my grade until now, and I almost died looking at the number at the top. 86.

"HAH! Looks like you made another bad bet, Kitty Cat!"

"What? But, How?"

"It's called a scroll and Pyrrah Nikos."

"But how did no one catch you?"

"Because Ruby was so hyper when taking her test, and they never need to watch Pyrrah normally, I had an open window to have her send me the answers through a message on our scrolls."

"I swear to god Yang!"

After that, she got reeeaaaaallly pissed. But, she knew how I was with bets, she took this risk. And tonight is going to be a really fun night. But of course my luck will never run out, I'm Yang Xiao Long! My luck can't run out!

"Oh wait, Ms. Long! I hadn't noticed until now, but I got two of those questions wrongly graded. Now, here is your real grade."

Oh, my, fucking, GOD.

"Well, Ms. Long, it seems your luck has run out. And you made a bad bet."

"Please, have mercy."

"Oh no, No I'm going to have fun with this. You cheated, so I can add any stipulation I want to our agreement."

Curses! How could I have foreseen that biting me in the ass in the future!

"Sorry Yang, I would try to help, but Weiss cookies, and Weiss! And by the way, Weiss, can we make these more often?"

Of course Ruby wouldn't be any help, turning her back on me. This is gonna get bad.

_End POV_

They had got back to the room, Blake and Yang going to one side for Blake to begin her tormenting on Yang. And on the kitchen side, Weiss finished making Ruby's cookies, giving her another treat, by putting a cookie in her own mouth, and giving Ruby a kiss at the same time. It had been almost too much for Ruby's heart to handle, but it managed.

"Whyyyy meeeeee?"

"Were going to have fun tonight, Yang."

"Well, while you two are doing, whatever it is you two are doing, me and Ruby are going to enjoy our treats. Would you like some, Blake?"

"No thanks, I have my hands full for now..."

**There is chapter 18. I have been thinking about a first person POV for the team for a little while now, but I never really made it. Here it is, and I'm not sure how well it turned out, but I think it did a good enough job of getting their personalities right. So if you enjoyed this attempt at first person POV, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	19. The Bumblebee's admirer

**Hey guys! Sorry about these past few update-less days. I just had a surgery a few days ago, so I was pretty occupied with that. But I'm back now, and I'm gettin back in the saddle. So here is chapter 19, its going to be pretty Ruby and Weiss fluff heavy, since I think I should make a chapter like that, because I haven't been recently (idk why). So here ya go, oh, and Winter also makes an appearance, as she is still a character, and I could never bring myself to just use a good character and throw them away after a few chaps. **

"Sis!"

"Hey, Snowflake!"

The Schnee sisters gave each other a big hug to greet each other. Excited to see each other again.

"So, how have you been since you came back home?"

"Well, things have been a lot easier, I don't have to worry about that 'mother' breathing down my neck all the time. I also don't have to work as much for the company, they managed to get that under control finally. What about you, Snowflake?"

"Well, I assume you heard about my injury."

"Yes, I did. And let me tell you, it was all I could do to stop dad from running a marathon to that hospital to see you."

"Well, because of that operation I had, I can do some cool things now, but other than that, things have been pretty normal around here."

The two sisters continued to catch up with each other for another 15-20 minutes.

"Oh, sorry Winter, I didn't realize the time. I made plans with Ruby to go out tonight."

"That's no problem. I have a lot of free time now, so I can come by any time really. I guess I can talk to Yang and Blake while I'm here as well, see how they are doing. Which, by the way, why aren't those three here anyways?"

"Ruby went to go do her own laundry with Yang, since going out is the only thing that makes her want to do any chores. Blake said she was going to the library to look for a new book they supposedly just got. She really likes this book series and she was so excited for it coming to the library that as soon as she got news, she bolted."

"Well, I'll leave you to your preparations then, Snowflake."

Winter left the room, leaving Weiss alone to prepare. She got in the shower for a good 30 minutes, enjoying the nice warm water. After she got dressed, she waited for Ruby to get back. When she sat down on her bed, however, she felt a breeze go by, followed by the smell of roses and rose petals.

"Ruby?"

She knew Ruby's semblance very well, seeing that she went as fast as she possibly could to get a shower taken, dress herself, and get everything in order.

"Okay, Weiss. ready to go?"

"Yes, Ruby. lets go before you have a heart attack or something."

Neither of the two had worn more than their normal attire, long sleeved shirts with their 'battle skirts' and Ruby with her cape. They had only been going to a small, street corner cafe, so they didn't think it necessary to wear anything too special.

They took their seat on the outside terrace, enjoying each others company.

"Hello ladies, what can I get for you two?"

"Velvet? I didn't know you worked at this cafe."

"Well, all of us on our team decided to get easy, part time jobs and just share the expenses between the four of us, instead of having one person pay for it all with something demanding."

The three had continued talking about whatever topic had come up with.

"So, when did you two get together?"

"A while ago. You didn't know?"

"I don't get out much when I'm not in classes or working."

"I can see that."

After they finished talking and enjoying their tea, Ruby and Weiss had said goodbye to Velvet, paid and left.

"So. now what, Weiss?"

"Hmmm. I don't know, what do you want to do, Ruby?"

"Well, we could just go back to the room and spend our day together."

The two had went back to the dormroom after that. They didn't expect the two things they saw when they got back though.

"Umm, Y-Yang, you are making out with Blake."

"Yea."

"And, Winter is here in the room."

"Well, she said she didn't care and I really wanted to do something to Blake, so here we are. You guys are lucky this is all I did."

"Do you have no shame at all?"

"If it stops me from doing this, not at all."

"That's not supposed to be a good thing, Yang."

Ruby just looked shocked at Yang's response, while Weiss kept questioning.

"So, why did you just let them do that, Winter?"

"Well, I didn't care. Plus, it is kinda hot to watch."

"There are two things wrong with that. The first is that most people don't watch others do that kind of stuff. The other, is that if you give Yang an inch, she will take a mile, and you really are lucky that that's all they did."

"I wouldn't call that lucky, but to each their own."

With Weiss trying to wrap her head around Winter's words, and Ruby trying to do the same with Yang's. They decided to leave.

"Lets go Ruby, We can find another place to go to. And Winter, please try not to get 'invovled' with whatever they do."

"No promises, Snowflake."

Ruby and Weiss hurried out, thinking of where to go. They had no idea of what they were going to do. They figured they would just get a room at a hotel or something and just spend the night there.

When they got up to their room, they both collapsed onto their bed, tired and exhausted. This wasn't normally how they were. It was 11:00 yes, but they would normally be wide awake right now. They had been so tired all day without an explanation why.

"Ruby, do you have any idea why we have been so tired today?"

"Not a clue. But this is weird."

"Maybe its just because I didn't get to spend as much time with you, just being close to you, as apposed to just being near you and talking."

"Does that mean you want to be near me, Weiss?"

"Maybe, since we haven't gotten time to just be together lately."

The two got into their sleeping clothes and laid back down on the bed. They came together in a tight embrace, joining for a light kiss.

"This is nice, Ruby. Getting to be near you, talk to you and you alone, getting to hold you, smell your beautiful hair, your soft skin. Ruby, do you remember how this all started."

"I can't forget it, Weiss. How could I ever forget you crying on your bed, thinking you were something horrible. I was really worried about how you would react to me, but I didn't care. I loved laying with you that night, I always do."

"I almost feel like I'm addicted to you, Ruby. I can't go without being with you."

"That's how I feel, Weiss. I mean, I know this sounds a little cheesy, but I love the way you feel when I am so close to you."

"You're right, that is kinda cheesy. But I really don't care, I love having you near me."

"You feel really warm Weiss. And I think I can figure out why that is. I think I know what you want, and I think I can oblige."

Ruby started giving Weiss more deep kisses. after the second, her tongue entered Weiss' mouth and proceeded to explore the entirety of it.

"How do you read me so easily, Ruby."

"I just know you like that..."

**So that is chapter 19. I don't know if this chapter was as good as it could have been, but I am trying. I shall be trying harder for later chapters, but I am making something to work off of so its just a little easier for later chapters. I am sorry if this just went stupidly. If you like the story so far, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	20. Early Halloween Scare

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 20, hard to believe we're already at that many chapters. Thank you guys so much for your support with this and your feedback, I greatly appreciate all of it. So here is chapter 20, where Ruby and Weiss get a baaaddd surprise.**

"Mmhmm."

Weiss started to stir in the morning sunlight that made it's way between the curtains on the window. She remembered her night with Ruby, and wished she didn't have to get up. There was just something so comforting about having Ruby lay her head on her chest.

"It's morning Ruby, we have to get up."

"Mmhnhnphmhnh."

"Come on Ruby, we have classes."

"No we don't. They gave us Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays off remember?"

"Hold on."

Weiss looked at her scroll that she had on the night stand. She totally forgot that the school gave them three days off for three weeks for Halloween. It wasn't normal for them to give such big breaks to all the students, but they decided to give them a breather for now.

"Well, even if we don't have class, we still need to make sure Blake and Yang got home."

"Fine, but can we go back to sleep when we get there then?"

"I guess."

The two tired girls got up and dressed, and left their room. The cleaners looked into the room after they left, irritated at the mess they left. Saying things like "Don't they realize how tough this is to get out of the sheets?"

They arrived back at Beacon fairly quickly. They weren't surprised when they didn't see anyone walking around, save for the few people that wanted to get in some exercises in. When they got to their room, they were even more tired than when they left. They opened the door, not even stopping to look inside.

Yang had been on one side of Blake, kissing her lips with alot of force, and Winter on the other side of Blake, gently kissing and licking Blake's pale neck. They couldn't see the rest of their bodies, as they were covered by blankets (They thanked their lucky stars they at least did that much.)

"Guys! We're home!"

Their eyes didn't register the sight before they walked through the door. As they said that, the three on the bed also looked at them, and stared. Both groups had stared silently for a good three minutes before anyone said a thing.

"I knew you did that alot Winter, but, I didn't think that would ever happen!"

"And Yang, Blake, you let it happen, what is even happening. What, eh, huh, Waaaaaahhh?"

Ruby couldn't even formulate words correctly, shocked that they would do anything like this.

"Well, it wouldn't be a problem if you two didn't show up."

Ruby and Weiss just sat there dumbstruck at what Yang had said.

"You can't seriously blame us? And I would think you, of all people would object to something like this, Blake."

"This may not be one of my better moments of judgment. But damn it, Yang knows too well how to turn me on, and at that point I couldn't say no."

"And Winter, I thought I said not to get into anything like that with them, it would just get bad, like it did."

"And I said no promises. And besides, I thought you liked seeing this kinda stuff, based on what you used to look at."

"I was curious alright! I don't go around doing it with a bunch of people, let alone a full couple."

"You don't, but you liked seeing it."

"Goddamn it that was a one time thing I told you."

While Weiss and Winter had their own argument about things Ruby would have never associated with Weiss, Yang had her own conversation with Ruby.

"But you and Blake are together. And Winter is my girlfriends sister. Its just too confusing and awkward."

"Sometimes we want to do more than just what we normally do. and that shouldn't make a difference for you two. So we should just keep our love lives to us, and yours to you."

"Well that's a little ironic, since you were kinda obsessed with how our relationship was going, Yang."

Both Yang and Blake were surprised at how Ruby had turned around her entire argument without even thinking about it. Sometimes they wondered if she was even human.

"Okay look, we are going to act like we didn't see a thing. Don't do anything like this again, or at least make sure we would never see it. It's just too weird."

"I think we can agree with that, Weiss."

"Now me and Ruby are going outside for five minutes. We are going to come back in, and act like its a normal morning."

The two stepped outside and closed the door. At the end of the five minutes, they came back in. Though they got caught off guard when they saw Yang and Blake with their head poking out of the covers, on top of Winter.

"Are. You. Kidding me!?"

"Oh, hey, guys... We didn't know you meant an actual five minutes. We thought that meant you would let us finish then come back."

"How is it possible for you three to even be that horny?"

"Well, when Yang gets started, she makes sure she finishes."

"Ugh, I can't believe this. Come on Ruby, lets leave these indecent people alone. We can just find somewhere else to go."

"Why is this happening, Weiss?"

"I don't know Ruby."

Ruby and Weiss made their way out and back to the hotel they were in just that morning. They surprisingly got the same room they were in the night before. The cleaners were now even more irritated, since they had just finished cleaning the room, and they knew what to expect from those two.

"Do you think they will be alright?"

"I don't know Winter, but lets not think right now."

"Am I the only one who has rational thoughts here?"

"Yes Blake, now come over here and continue where you left off."

"...There is no point in denying it now."

"Yes, come to the dark side. Indulge yourself in as much Yang as you can handle."

"Why are you so dramatic?"

"It felt right. Like this feels right."

They continued their 'activities' while Ruby and Weiss got back into bed, planning to sleep and repress the day.

"mmph. Ruby, you are leaning over me and pushing me off again."

Weiss noticed Ruby's arm, which was generally draped over Weiss and held onto her, had moved lower.

"Even you, Ruby? You just saw your sister doing that and now you want to?"

"I guess it just runs in the family to be easily excitable."

"I can see where you get it from."

"I'm not going to give up until you let me do what I want, Weiss."

"All of you are crazy. I guess the only way to win in this situation is just to give in to the insanity."

"Yes, come over to the dark side. Indulge yourself in as much Ruby as you can handle."

"Why does that sound oddly like something Yang would say."

"Do you really need to ask?"

"I guess not. I love you though, Ruby. Ahh! Ruby. You aren't even going to wait for me to finish talking with you?"

"I love you too, Weiss. Now less talking, more enjoying."

"What am I going to, ahhh, do with you Ruby. Nghh..."

**There is chapter 20. To me, this chapter seemed a bit more M like than some of my other chapters, but I wanted to finish up my idea from 19. Tell me what you guys think. I have a fear that I might be writing these with a bit more adult themes than you guys want, so tell me if I should continue like this, or slow my roll a bit. But if you guys like the story so far, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	21. Farther Apart, Yet Closer

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 21, and I plan on making a Halloween special for the next chapter. I should make it closer to the 30th, but I have an idea for it and I don't want to let it slip my mind. But for now, here is chapter 21 with alot of white rose drama and fluff. This is a longer chapter than normal as well.**

"Ruby, time to wake up. Come on."

"Mnphnmnhnph. I don't wanna."

"You know we have school today"

"Alright, alright."

Weiss had readied herself for school already. She had a bit more confidence than normal today, since she was somewhat proud of herself for being able to get Ruby out of bed so easily. She came out of the hotel bathroom a minute later, only to find the sheets still covering half of Ruby. As Weiss expected, this wasn't going to be easy.

"No, Ruby. You have to get up, you may have had yesterday off but not today."

Weiss finally managed to get Ruby up, and made her get dressed half asleep to try and save time between when she fully wakes up and when they leave. It was apparent in her clothing that she didn't fully wake up when she changed. She had her shirt on backwards, her skirt looked like it was about to fall at any moment, her hair was all over the place sticking up and out, and even her cape was hanging on by one button on her left shoulder.

"Ruby, you can't go out like that."

"Why not?"

"Look in the mirror."

Ruby did as Weiss told her to.

"Oh, alright one second."

Another few minutes had passed, and this time Ruby came out actually dressed.

"Alright, lets go Ruby, we can't stop for any food since we are already cutting it pretty close."

"What? Noooo! You can't deny me my morning sugar! Its what keeps me awake for the rest of the day."

"If you would have got up when I told you to, we could have."

"Meanie..."

Weiss just raised her brow at this. Sometimes she forgot how childish Ruby was. It was part of the reason Ruby was so cute, and why she couldn't stay mad at Ruby for anything.

They made a quick stop at their dormroom to pick up their things. They were thankful that Blake and Yang weren't in their bed, for fear of what they might have seen. They hurried to their first class which wasn't all that far from their starting point.

They thought they got there right on time, but it turns out that they really were 10 minutes late. Weiss knew it was because Ruby had stopped to look at anything that resembled food on the way there.

"Umm, sorry for being late, Professor Oobleck."

"Well I hope you have a good explanation for why you two were late, but I won't hear it anyways. Class is still going, and you shall have to wait to give any reasoning until after. Now then class, where were we again?"

No one said a thing, nobody really knew where he stopped at. He talked so rapid fire it made it somewhat impossible to say.

"Come on Ruby, lets just go sit down."

The two took their seats next to Blake and Yang, who both had a concerned look on their faces.

"That's the eighth time you guys have been so late to class. Its barely the third week of the month."

No one had said anything after that, aside from when they were asked to answer questions by Oobleck. Their classes weren't quite as long as normal, but still took a good 4 1/2 hours.

"Phew, finally done with classes. Hey Weiss can we go to that special bakery in town for a treat since I finished all my classes?"

"I hardly think you have earned a treat for today."

"What? Why?"

"Because we were late for every class today. You never get up in the morning unless I force you, and its hurting both our grades. You need to start being more responsible."

"But isn't that why I have you, Weiss?"

"I'm not supposed to be responsible for you, Ruby. You are the team leader, and you don't act like it most of the time."

"Well if you are better for the spot then why don't you lead the team then."

"Because I can't do everything for you Ruby! You need to learn how to do things on your own as well as with a team. How do you expect to be a great huntress if you have to rely on someone else for everything?"

"I can take care of myself just fine! I don't need you to help me do everything! You're just the one that thinks they are perfect!"

"I do not! I never said I was perfect, and how does have anything to do with your laziness?"

"Because you are so demanding and mothering all the time! And I can prove to you that I don't need your help with everything. I'm leaving!"

"Where are you going to go Ruby? You don't have any money, you don't have an extra house here! This is just like you Ruby, you always do and say things without thinking."

"Well it's better than you! You just act like you are better than everyone else! Always have to be right, always have to be perfect. Always acting like the stuck up rich girl!"

"What? I have changed so much for you Ruby. I used to be stuck up, i used to be cold. I changed it all for you Ruby, and you can't see that?"

"I guess you didn't change it completely."

Ruby stormed off in one direction, almost knocking a lot of people over in the process. While Weiss stormed off in the opposite direction, doing the same as Ruby.

"We have to help them out, Blake."

"Yea."

Yang went towards where Ruby ran to, while Blake went towards Weiss. Blake caught up to Weiss somewhat quickly, since she wasn't exactly running.

"Weiss."

"What? Leave me alone."

"Weiss, look, just calm down, and look at me."

Weiss calmed herself somewhat and looked at Blake with her tearful eyes.

"I know Ruby may be a little difficult to live with. Trust me, I know how it is. But she always means well, and she is kind. She is pretty childish at times, but isn't that just another thing that attracted you to her?"

"Well, I guess it was part of it. But why is she so irresponsible all the time?"

"That's just how she is. No one is perfect, and that's just one of her flaws that you either choose to accept or not. The same with you, you act too motherly to her alot. You hawk over her and make sure she only does what you think will help her."

"I only want Ruby to be happy and successful. I love her, I could never see her be so hurt. If she failed and had to leave, or got sick, I couldn't live with it."

"Just, think about how she feels sometimes."

_Meanwhile with Ruby_

"Ruby."

"Leave me alone Yang."

"Ruby calm down. I know you are hurt, but just calm down."

Yang pulled her into a hug which Ruby just sunk into, tears forcing their way out of her eyes.

"It's alright, Ruby. She didn't mean to hurt you."

"Why does she always have to be right about everything? Always making sure I only do what she says I can."

"I know what it's like living wit ha girl like her, I have Blake remember? And she lets you get away with things she would never before. She goes so far out of her way for you, Ruby. But she is a nice girl, she only wants whats best for you Ruby. Plus, she needs you, there were a few times where you had to go out on a small mission or something alone, she was so depressed, I didn't think she would make it."

"Really? So, everything she does is for me. I guess I kinda knew that the entire time, just didn't see it."

"She loves you too much to let anything between you two, sometimes she just gets bossy when she tries to help you. She needs you though."

"I guess we really do need each other."

They all came back to the hallway this started at. Weiss and Ruby didn't meet each others eyes out of guilt at saying horrible things to each other.

"Now, Are you two ok?"

"I think so."

"yea."

"Well, go on then, talk to each other, make up."

They came closer to each other. Weiss was the first one to talk, giving Ruby a bear hug as she apologized.

"Oh Ruby, I'm so sorry. I was wrong and I mother you too much. I love you so, so much, and I can't stand to see you hurt."

"I'm really sorry too, Weiss. I have been acting like a child, not a huntress, or a girlfriend. You are just always looking out for me and doing so much for me, and I didn't even see it. I love you way too much to ever leave you."

They held their embrace for a few minutes. After they finished, they gave each other a big kiss, not really caring who saw them.

"Well, today was pretty eventful, huh."

"It was, Yang. Now lets go home."

Weiss and Ruby walked hand in hand to their dormroom. After a small dinner Yang made for them all, they all decided to get some sleep in. Weiss and Ruby hugged each other close once again, scared that if they let go of the other, they would leave them.

"Goodnight, Ruby. I love you so much."

"Goodnight Weiss. I love you more though."

"Hehe."

"What?"

"You really are so childish and cute."

"And you really are beautiful. So it's no surprise I would love you more."

"But you are the most adorable thing in the world though."

They brought their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes as they halfway shut their eyes.

"I couldn't think of being here without you anymore, Ruby..."

**There is chapter 21. This is a really emotional and dramatic chapter, a bit different from what I have been making recently. I really wanted to get back to the loving, emotional state the chapters were in the beginning. So Please tell me if this is a good emotional chapter, and if you like this story so far, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you guys in the next installment. Byee!**


	22. The sweets predator

**Hey guys! Really sorry about the hiatus I have been on. I had midterms going on, and other personal problems. I took the time to try and think up more ideas to keep making. I just hope people didn't think this story was dead, because it is very alive and kicking. So here is the Halloween special I promised!**

"Tonight is going to be fun! I know we are going to win that costume contest, I mean, who could resist us."

"You are such a competitive person, you know that Yang?"

"Well really, who could say no to a witch and her sexy black cat?"

Blake started blushing again. She was actually surprised she could even do that, she thought Yang had broke her of blushing.

"So Weiss, why aren't you and Ruby dressing up and coming with us?"

"Well there are a few reasons. I couldn't think of anything to dress up as, neither could Ruby. She was terrified she would get there and there would be people dressed up as clowns."

Yang interrupted.

"Oh yeah, her clown fear."

Weiss, slightly irritated, started again.

"And, I have been doing a test on Ruby over the past few days, and its just as I feared. Ruby is actually addicted to sweets, more specifically the sugar."

"So that's why she is curled up on her bed looking crazy."

"She is having withdrawals, so I have been here taking care of her."

"Well, I'll be sure to bring you guys back some stuff when we get home."

Yang and Blake left the room. Weiss let out a sigh as she went back to Ruby, checking to see how she was doing.

"Hey Ruby, are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"D-Do you hate me now, Weiss? Why can't I have, just, just a little, sugar. Please."

"You know you can't have any sugar until you can get yourself under control. I'm surprised you weren't main lining sugar with how badly you needed those sweets."

Ruby just looked down to the bed, sorrow in her eyes. Weiss could obviously tell she was miserable.

"Here, lets get you some sleep, Ruby. I'll even lay with you until you fall asleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Ruby laid down on the bed, putting the blanket over her. Weiss followed her lead and got under the blankets herself. Putting her arm around Ruby, Ruby squeezed her tightly, pulling her as closely as possible.

_I must be more tired than I thought. I did this to let Ruby get some sleep, and I am falling asleep myself. Keeping an eye on her 24/7 is starting to take a toll on me._

Weiss started drifting off into sleep with Ruby. Taking in the beautiful smell of roses from Ruby's hair. It was so soothing to her. She could never feel as calm and relaxed in any other situation as she could when she was close to Ruby.

Weiss woke up a little while later, feeling well rested. She opened her eyes to look at the sleeping face of Ruby. To her, that face was the cutest thing in the universe, but when she was sleeping next to her like that, it almost killed Weiss with her cuteness. She went back to sleep again, realizing it had only been 30 minutes since they laid down.

She woke up again, this time feeling a little colder than before. She opened her eyes to see that Ruby wasn't there. She sat up and looked around for anything that resembled Ruby. She got up and checked all around the room, noticing that the door is open and unlocked.

"This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. If she gets a hold of anything sweet she will only want more. Who knows what she would do if she got her hands on too much sugar. I have to try and find her."

Weiss ran out into the hall, looking around for any sign of where Ruby went. She looked down and saw a small trail of rose pedals that stretched to the corner of the hallway.

"She must be on her way to the lunch hall. I have to try and get there before she can cause too much damage."

Weiss went as fast as she could to the lunch hall. She got to the kitchen and looked around for Ruby.

"Ruby?"

She called for her, but no answer. She continued searching until she found an entire counter of sweets that used to be full, which was now empty. Weiss hurried out of the cafeteria to search the rest of the school for Ruby. As she went, however, she couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her.

"Who's there?"

No answer. She just continued on, getting a bit scared at this point. When Weiss passed a hallway junction, she thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Turning to see it, she heard a faint noise come from behind her. Rapidly turning to try and find the source of the noises and movements. She hurried away from the area.

"What in gods name is following me? This is starting to really worry me, I should probably stop by the room to get Myrtenaster, just in case."

Weiss made her way to the dormroom, just planning on getting her weapon and getting out. As she entered, however, the door closed shut behind her.

"Who's in here?!"

She felt something move behind her and turned to see nothing. She then heard the door lock, which made her turn again.

"Ruby? Whats going on, why have you been following me. And why are you acting all creepy?"

"Maybe I like scaring you. Maybe I feel really energetic from the sugar. Its fun to scare you on Halloween, because I knew you would come here, and I could trap you in here with me."

"W-What do you mean trap?

"So you cant run from me, and I can do whatever I want to. All night. And don't worry about me feeling tired for a while, I made sure to get as much sugar in as possible. So now we can do anything I want to, and nothing can stop me."

"But, I do anything you want anyways, Ruby."

"You stop me from having all the sugar I want, you stop me from doing alot of fun things."

"This really is like some sort of horror movie."

"And its Halloween, so I can really creep you out, too."

"Why are you so evil when you are on a sugar rush?"

"Well it's not like I'm evil, I just find it fun to use all this energy on you."

"While that's a little sweet, Ruby, you know I don't like scares or creepy things or horror movies or anything like that."

"So I can force you to watch scary movies with me, or scare you myself. You will be so scared you will cling to me and be like 'Oh Ruby, please protect me. I'm so scared.', and I can be all 'Don't worry Weiss, I wont let anything happen to you.', and you will be all over me. I can make sure I get all the attention and sugar I want."

"This is pretty elaborate for you, Ruby."

"Sugar really gets me energetic when I eat alot of it. So my brain works super hard and my planning skills get better."

"Fine, I realize now that it was probably a bad idea to even try to kick your addiction to sugar. So I will do whatever you want me to do for the night."

"Well first things first, I want alot of sweets."

Weiss grabbed her hidden stash of sweets that she kept from Ruby. She didn't eat sweets much herself, but she didn't want Ruby to consume them all right away.

"Alright, now I want you to eat them with me. And I don't just mean a few, no I want you to eat alot of them. I want to see what happens when you get alot of sugar in you."

"Do I really have to? You know I don't eat many sweet things."

"Yes, it is a necessary thing."

"Alright. I'll eat them."

After about 20 cookies that Ruby forced on her, Weiss was starting to feel odd. It wasn't really unpleasant, but it was different. She had started feeling her own sugar rush, and felt like things started to slow around her.

"Woah, does it feel like things are slower than usual to you? Because it feels like everything is moving slower than usual to me. Like when I used the dust in my body to speed me up, yea that's what this feels like. I fell like I got alot of pent up energy, can we do something to get rid of it, I am REALLY hyper right now. Can you notice? I have never been this energized in my life."

"This is the most interesting reaction to a sugar rush I have ever seen. Don't worry, you get used to the feeling of having alot of energy to burn."

Weiss put her hands on Ruby's shoulders. Ruby wasn't quite expecting her to be so strong when she was energetic like this.

"Damn it Ruby. I have so much energy to get rid of now because of your sweets. Please can we do something about it?"

"Well, I do like the thought of starting up a scary movie to get you, well, scared. Then holding you when you need me, putting my head to yours. Coming close to you for a kiss, seeing your sparkling eyes as I embrace you, protecting you when you are scared."

"So I'm not the only one that acts weird when I have a sugar rush going. I was thinking more of the straightforward us cuddling, which turns into kissing and making out, which may or may not go farther."

"Wow, when you get a sugar rush like this you really have a personality swap. But sure, why not, your idea doesn't seem too bad."

After about 10 minutes, the door opened, with Yang and Blake behind it.

"I told you we would win, didn't I Kitty Cat?"

"Well, you did try really hard, but I'm happy nonetheless."

"We're back-"

Yang stopped mid sentence after she noticed that Ruby was over top of Weiss, with the blankets covering them.

"So, I guess Ruby got some sugar then."

"You. Saw. Nothing."

"Yea, sure Ruby. We're just going to go now."

Blake and Yang hurried out the door, still surprised at how creepy Ruby was.

"I don't think I want to see your sister go without sugar for a few days ever again."

"Weiss learned why I don't deny Ruby her sweets. It was only a matter of time."

"So... now what, we can't exactly go back in there, and someone here wasted all the money we had on one of those carnival game stalls that you couldn't actually win."

"I said I'm sorry. And I guess we just stay out here."

"This was an eventful Halloween to say the least."

"Yes it was..."

**So that was the Halloween special. Again, really sorry for such a long hiatus, I will try to get these chapters out on a normal schedule again. I really am not sure if this chapter was any good, I might not have made this as best as I could, so sorry if this wasn't up to par. I gave it my all and racked my brain for a while for an idea for this chapter. I will try even harder for the next chapter, which I will make sure to get out quicker this time. I hope you guys liked my Halloween special, and if you did, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	23. Trial by Separation

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 23, and also, my internet has been down for the past day and a half, so I haven't gotten anything out until now. Sorry bout that. But I'm keeping it short with this note, here is chapter 23.**

"Oowwwwww."

"This is what happens, ow, when you have too much sugar, ow, Ruby."

"I've never had a headache like this before though."

"Well you also haven't gone 3 days without sugar before drowning yourself in it."

Weiss and Ruby had been in bed, resting and trying to recover from their massive headaches. Ruby had loaded them with too much sugar the night before.

"Well, I would say I'm jealous because you guys don't have to do any schoolwork, but that looks like it hurts."

"Oh you think, Yang? Oww, it hurts to talk."

"Come on, Yang, we have to get to class. I left some aspirin near your bed if you guys need it while we are gone."

"Thanks Blake."

Blake and Yang left the room, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone. They don't really regret last night, since they did have fun, but it still hurt way too much for them to care.

"You know what would help this."

"What, Ruby."

"Something sweet."

"No, Ruby. I don't think that would help."

"Just hear me out. What if, we give ourselves so much sugar, that we don't even notice the pain."

"Then the headaches will be even worse later."

"That's later, not right now."

"Not everything needs to be happening right now for you to think about it, Ruby."

Ruby just dropped her idea after it was so thoroughly shot down. She just kept thinking on what Weiss had said.

_Not everything needs to be happening now for you to think about it._

The words buzzed around in her head. Thinking about what she may be doing wrong in just thinking about the present.

"Hey Weiss."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Weiss sat up. Ruby wasn't serious with many things, but when she was, Weiss knew it was important.

"What is it, Ruby?"

"Well, I was thinking about the thing you said, 'Not everything needs to be happening for you to think about it.', and I thought about us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if we are together now, and we have fun. But what if this doesn't last? What if we won't always be together, and this ends eventually."

"What are you talking about Ruby? I love you and I will always be with you."

"I know you love me but, What if we don't stay together, and in the future, we leave each other."

"Ruby I would never leave you!"

"I have been thinking, and maybe we should do something I have heard of called a trial separation. We stop being girlfriends for a week or two, and after that week is over, we see if we still want to be together. I just want to make sure, that this isn't just something that we have for a little while, then give up on."

"Ruby, a-are you sure you want to try this? I will do anything you want me to Ruby but, are you sure this will help you?"

"Please, Weiss. I just don't want to hurt you if it turns out we can't keep this up."

"A-Alright Ruby, if you really want to do this, I will."

"Thank you Weiss."

The room went silent after their conversation had ended. Both had gone to their separate ends of the bed and went back to sleep. They woke up a few hours later, just before Yang and Blake got back form their classes.

"Hey guys, we're back!"

"Hey Yang."

"Whats wrong with you guys?"

"Well, Ruby wanted to do a 'trial separation' to make sure that our relationship can actually work out, even in the future."

"Nonsense. I could never see you guys leaving each other, you two are too close to ever separate."

"Well, Ruby just wants to make sure we are making the right decision with dating. I don't know, maybe this will show us something we don't know."

"I would try to tell you guys that there is no reason for this, since you two are basically glued to each other, but you two should realize that for yourselves."

Yang then left to go to Blake's side on their own bed.

"So you think they will be ok?"

"They will be fine, Blake. They love each other too much to let go, but if I told them they would work myself, it wouldn't mean anything. They need to learn it on their own and realize how they feel about each other."

"I have to say Yang, you may not be the most romantic person in the world, but you really know how love works."

"I've had my fair share of love interests, I have learned how it works."

They then started on their after-school work, giving Ruby and Weiss everything they missed from classes today. There was a mood of depression and gloom in the RWBY dorm. no one had said much to each other, they only focused on schoolwork and themselves. It was so out of the ordinary that they honestly didn't know what to do at that point.

"So, should we go out?"

"No, I just don't feel like it."

"Same here."

"Alright then... Maybe we could... No...Well how about... no, not that either...I got nothing."

They settled on getting some sleep early. That was the most uncomfortable night they ever had in their room. After a few hours they all had been asleep. It took them so long to finally fall asleep because of their feelings of depression getting to them.

They woke up the next morning, feeling almost as exhausted and gloomy as they were last night. The team was so depressed and demoralized with their separation that not a single one of them were even motivated to cook breakfast. Yang eventually got up and did it, but it didn't taste nearly as good as it generally does.

"Um, hey Weiss."

"Yes Ruby?"

"Could you, um, uh..."

"Spit it out Ruby, we don't have all day to sit here."

Weiss had returned to her cold self without Ruby. She snapped at almost everything anyone said, and mostly refusing to answer anyone outside her teammates.

"Well, I, uh, can you please pass the salt..."

"Sure."

Weiss handed the salt to Ruby. Ruby knew that wasn't what she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She thought she couldn't come out and say how she felt, she thought she needed to tough out this next week.

The rest of the day continued on, classes, lunch period, more classes, then back to their dorm. It was obvious that everyone else picked up on their depressed state. But no one wanted to try and say anything for fear they might make it worse.

They finished their work somewhat quickly, given that today was their last short day. Starting next week they got back to their normal schedule.

"Hey Weiss."

"What is it Ruby."

"I, well, its, nothing..."

"What do you need to say Ruby?"

"It's nothing."

_No, you need to, you cant keep up like this._

"Are you sure Ru-"

Ruby jumped on Weiss giving her a tight bear hug. She thought they were going to topple over, but Weiss caught herself.

"Oh Weiss, I'm so sorry! I should have never tried this separation thing. I can't do it. I can't! I can't take not being with you anymore, and being so alone. I love you too much, I only barely finished a day without you."

"I'm sorry too Ruby. I would have given in and came crying to you if we didn't stop this! I can't live without you, I can't be so alone anymore now that I know how it feels to be near you. I love you so much, and I can't go back to being so lonely. I was raised like that, so before you I could live like that. But now that I know how it feels to actually have another person so close to me heart, I don't think I could have lived without you. I probably would have done something I promised myself I would never do again."

"What is that?"

"I, well, some other time. I think its best if I wait until another time."

"Well, it doesn't matter for right now, I'm just so happy to be back with you."

"Me too, Ruby."

"I guess for some things, its better to just live and enjoy what you have now, than worry about later. And maybe if you enjoy it enough, it may just last forever."

"There it is."

"What are you talking about, Yang?"

"There is that thing that you two needed to figure out. Just love each other and enjoy it now, and don't worry about later until it comes. I knew you two wouldn't leave each other, you couldn't. Its like you two need to be together to stay alive."

"Its not just like that for me."

"What did you say, Weiss?"

"Oh nothing."

"Okay then, thought you said something."

"Well, I'm just happy to be back to normal. Can we promise to never try that again, Weiss?"

"Never again."

"Well I am glad that the team is back to normal. But has anyone else noticed that classes started 5 minutes ago?"

Blake pointed to the clock on the wall behind her.

"We gotta go!"

"do you think the professors are getting irritated to our screwed up school schedules?"

"Probably Ruby, probably..."

**So there is chapter 23. I think it came out pretty well. Also, I think I might have put a HINT somewhere in **_**HINT**_** the** **chapter here **_**HINT**_** of whats to come in the next chapter. Oh well, must have imagined it... But if you like this story so far, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	24. Remnant of DepressionOverdraft

**Hey guys! So, yea, um, my internet died for the past few days... I'm sorry that's just an excuse. last time it was true, but I don't have an excuse this time. I am really sorry guys, I'm bad at keeping to schedules. Please stop hating me. I am finally getting this next chapter out, and getting off of my procrastinating ass. So here is chapter 24, it's a much longer-than-usual chapter to compensate for all that time, so I hope you like it. LAST MINUTE EDIT: This chapter technically has 2 titles since I couldn't decide on which one to use.  
><strong>

"Hey Weiss."

"Yes Ruby?"

"Do you think my hair needs to be cut? Yang says I shouldn't cut it because that's 'sacrilegious' to cut it."

"Think about who said this, Ruby."

"Yea, I know, that's why I'm asking you."

"Well, your hair is getting kind of long. It wouldn't hurt to cut it."

Ruby had held her long, red highlighted hair in her hands. What was normally short and ended just below her ears, now goes just a little past her shoulders. She knew Yang would say no, just because Yang would do just about anything before letting anyone touch her hair.

"So a day on the town then?"

"I guess so, Yang."

"awesome, there were a few food places I wanted to try, some other things I wanted to go do with Blake..."

"Well, keep in mind, ever since I had a fallout with my mother, she cut my funds. So we won't be able to afford going hog wild all the time."

"Yea yea I know."

"I'm serious Yang, we don't have as much money as before."

Yang acted as if she was listening, but more than likely she just shrugged it off. Weiss didn't really feel like it would help to keep trying, so they headed out. They got to the salon closest to them, luckily it wasn't too expensive. Ruby told the barber how she wanted it cut, and after about 15-20 minutes they got out.

"So, now what?"

"Well, I don't know bout you guys, but me and Kitty Cat are going places. Like food places, and shopping places, you know those kind of places."

"Well remember we have a limited amount of money now."

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll make sure Yang doesn't go over budget."

"So, what do you want to do now, Ruby?"

"Well, now that we are alone, I wanted to ask you something."

"What do you need?"

"Well, I was thinking about yesterday, and some things that you said."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, some of the things you were saying were just a little confusing, like they didn't make sense to say."

Weiss had a nervousness that Ruby had noticed, and would ask. She was cursing herself up and down on the inside for letting herself slip up so badly.

"Oh, that was just me being emotional."

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Oh yea, completely. I was just happy and emotional that we got back together, that's all."

"A-alright then. But for now I guess we could go catch up with Yang and Blake."

"Yes, we should."

The couple went in the direction they saw the other half of the team go. They had some suspicions on where they went, and they turned out to be right. A new food shop had opened up, and Yang made a beeline for it.

"Oh, hey guys!"

"Hey Yang. So, I see you guys have had fun."

"Very much so."

"Your check, ma'am"

The waiter had dropped off the bill, and returned to his station. Weiss knew she was the only one with all the money, since Yang mysteriously spent it all a little while back. She picked up the check and scanned down to the bottom, looking for the price-

"OH HELL NO."

"What? I didn't get that much."

Hey! Weiss Interrupted my narration!

"Not that much?! You got $300 dollars worth of food! How can you call that not much?! And I thought you weren't going to let her go over budget, Blake!"

"I'm so sorry Weiss. She got me with a cheap shot and ordered the seared ahi Tuna over rice. I wanted to tell her not to go so expensive, but I couldn't deny it. I am so ashamed..."

"You do realize that we don't have enough to pay for this, right Yang?"

"Ummm, well, I uh, do now..."

"And you do realize that I'm the one paying for it all right?!"

"Uhhhhhh, I'm sorry?"

"Hey, Weiss, maybe you should calm-"

"I'm not calming down Ruby! Now because of Yang we have to find some way to get $200 or we all get it!"

"Kyaaa!"

Ruby was almost thrown back at Weiss' yell, giving a small, high pitch shriek. Yang started cowering in her chair and Blake was just sitting in her's looking down and depressed with her failure.

"Ah, I see you are having trouble with the check?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir, is there any way we could, maybe, take some of these items off?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but they ate all the food they ordered."

"You guys ate it all? How? It was 10 items, how could you have managed that?"

Weiss was completely in shock at all that has just happened.

"We really don't have enough to cover this check, what are we going to do about this?"

"Well, the check needs to be paid somehow."

"Um, I have an idea..."

Ruby had a scared look on her face, but she told her idea, waiting for a response.

"Hmm. I think we can arrange something like that. But you would have to start immediately."

"It's a good thing this is Saturday."

"Oh, by the way, to cover this check, you would need to to this for 2 days, not just one."

Weiss had to pull her chin off the floor, almost literally. She couldn't believe it.

15 minutes later

"When we get home, I am going to make sure you know never to do this again."

"I said I'm sorry!"

"No! You think you have seen the worst? Think again! You haven't seen nothing yet!"

"Oh god, she isn't using good English anymore. This is bad."

"You are going to be in for a punishment, the likes of which you ain't never seen! I am going to preempt this from ever happening again!"

"How do you do it Ruby?"

"It's easier than it looks when you don't get on her bad side all the time."

"See? It's not too hard to just be normal. Ruby figured out how to get on my good side."

"You aren't helping Ruby."

"Don't think you can change the subject, Yang!"

"ah! Don't kill me!"

Blake was still feeling ashamed of herself, but was starting to get over it. Now, she was just left in awe, because she only knew a few things that could even slightly scare Yang. Spiders, her hair being cut off, something happening to Ruby, and herself. But she could now add a 'mad as hell Weiss' to that list. Blake just went back to her job of washing dishes. She was standing opposite of Weiss, who was on food prep and appetizers station. Weiss was just to the right of Yang, who was on cooking duty.

"Ugh, it's so difficult to do this job on the weekends."

"Is table 5's apps ready yet?"

"Yea they are coming up now."

Weiss handed off they tray of food to Ruby. She was able to use her semblance to speed around the restaurant quickly, so she got the waitress position.

"Hey, Blake. Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"If it's about me cracking to Yang, I am so sorry."

"No, it's not that."

Blake could tell this was something serious for Weiss, so she took a second from what she was doing (Since it was conveniently time for her break) to hear Weiss out.

"So what d you want to talk about?"

"Do you remember yesterday?"

"Of course."

"Well, I said some things that I probably shouldn't have when we got back together, and I wanted to know if you noticed."

"Well, there were somethings that I was a bit confused about, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Well, Ruby also noticed it, and she asked me about it."

"What did you say?"

"I told her it was nothing. It would have been bad for her to hear."

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Well, I just want to make sure that it stays between us, and that I can get it off my chest."

"Don't worry Weiss, I won't tell anyone. You have my word. I know that doesn't mean that much right now but-"

"It's fine, Blake. I know I can trust you."

Weiss took a long breath before continuing.

"No one besides me and my father know about this, and I'm sure he wouldn't tell a soul. Before I was here at Beacon, while I was taking my entrance exams, it was tough for me. I had my mother breathing down my neck, forcing me to be perfect, or nothing at all, my sister had her longest time away from home, and I had all the high-level entrance exams. I was really, really stressed. I didn't get a perfect on one of my subjects, and it was one of the worst days of my life. I felt like it was all for nothing, I was never going to be myself, never going to escape my mother or even get a break. I didn't care about anything, and I wasn't in the right mind."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I was alone at home, or at least I thought I was, and I was fed up with it. I went, got a razor from the master bathroom, and I gashed my own arm. I thought I was going to die, end all my pain. My father got there right before I blacked out, and I woke up in the hospital. That day haunted me 24/7, and even though I hide it, it still scares me a bit. The worst part is, the day I got together with Ruby, was the day I was going to try and come to terms with ending it correctly this time. I wasn't going to be saved by my dad this time, and I didn't care, but then Ruby came along, and gave me something to live for. Ever since, I have been with Ruby, Yang and you, because you guys are the things I live for. I love Ruby, and if it means dealing with what I had to go through, so be it. Wow, that is actually a big weight off my chest. Thank you for hearing me out, Blake."

"Thank you for trusting me with something so important to you. I can't imagine what that's like. I mean, there were alot of bad times in the White Fang, but I don't think I had it that bad. I will make sure this never gets out to anyone, so don't worry."

Ruby opened the door to the break room just after they ended the conversation.

"Phew, that was difficult. So, are we ready to go home?"

"Yes Ruby, we are."

"Great!"

They all packed up and headed on their way home. Weiss hugged her arm around Ruby's, leaning her head onto Ruby's shoulder.

"I love you so much Ruby."

"I love you to Weiss, are you alright?"

"Oh, yea. I'm fine."

"I think I figured out what you were talking about yesterday, Don't worry Weiss, I will never leave you."

Weiss almost believed Ruby had telepathy or something, but just shrugged it off and enjoyed being near Ruby.

"Was it that easy? Well, I won't leave you either. I wouldn't let you leave me."

"Sometimes I wonder how you do it Ruby."

"It's probably the easiest thing for me now. I don't think I could screw it up now, Weiss wouldn't let me."

They all laughed at that, they all tried to lighten up the mood.

"Oh and, Yang. I'm not going to do anything to you or try to hurt you, I guess I was just a bit mad at the time. Just make sure not to do anything like this again."

"Oh don't worry about that. I don't think I will ever go over budget again."

"Hold on a second, we left the room at 9:00 because Ruby waited until then to talk about her hair. We worked a full shift of eight hours, and it's 3:00 now. We have to do the day shift tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning. We aren't going to sleep as soon as we get home probably, so we are going to get less than three hours of sleep tonight."

They all stopped after Blake finished her sentence. They all processed this information for a second...

"God DAMN IT YANG!"

**So there is chapter 24. Again, I am reeeeeaaaaaallllyyyyy sorry about the wait, I'm bad. But here is a really long chapter to make up for all that time. I wanted to make this chapter a bit light, but still incorporate that theme I set from the last chapter, so here is this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you did, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	25. Labor's Twilight

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 25, wow really? 25 Chapters already? I remember when I had like 1-2 chapters and I was thinking "Man, I think I did a good job, but that's me. It's probably horrible and wrong and people won't like me." But wow. Really, thank you guys soooo soo much for all you the support and reviews and favorites and follows, I love you long time interwebs! But here we are with chapter 25, Its a bit rough on the four early, but it ends nicely. Also, I made this chapter while listening to music, songs like ****Leave out all the Rest**** by Linkin Park and ****Calling You+Into The Ocean ****by Blue October, so if you don't know those songs, I highly recommend them, and they will get you into the feels I was in when I wrote this chapter, especially the ending. But without further ado, chapter 25.**

"I'm not sure if we can survive another day of this job."

"Well at least it's the day shift today, so we won't have it too bad, right?"

Weiss couldn't have been more wrong. In fact, this particular restaurant was known for its high popularity, especially during the breakfast and lunch times. The building itself was on a hill, giving it the perfect view of the rest of Vale, and the sunset in the afternoon.

The four got into their work attire and to their stations, mentally and physically preparing themselves for the coming onslaught of hungry people. Only an hour into service, and they had already encountered a problem.

"Uh, guys!"

"What is it Yang?"

"We got a problem, we don't have enough eggs for the breakfast rush."

"What? How? Who did the inventory check?"

"Um, hehe, that would have been my job."

"Yang, how could you have missed this huge shortage of eggs?"

"I wanted to get out of here quickly, plus, I wasn't exactly thinking about what I was doing. It was more like me imagining the things I could be doing with Blake."

Weiss looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel because of Yang's mistakes. Yang was quite literally the only person who could put Weiss on tilt this much. Well, aside from her mother.

"I swear to god, Yang. If I survive this weekend, I am going to find a way to make you suffer."

"Aren't I already-"

"DO YOU WANT TO TRY ME?"

"No, sorry!"

"Hey um, guys."

"What is it Ruby?!"

"Eeek! Um, I just wanted to check on those egg orders."

"We won't be doing many today because a certain sister of yours didn't check how many eggs we had, and now we are almost out!"

"Yang, how did you manage to miss that?"

"I can't take all the pressure. I'm losin it man! Am I dying? I'm dying aren't I? I am losing my fuckin mind right now with all this pressure on me."

Ruby sent a swift slap Yang's way, seemingly snapping her out of her hysterical state.

"Ow, um, thanks Ruby. I'm sorry, I kinda lost it for a second there."

"Look, just calm down, and lets try and figure out where to go from here."

"Alright, Weiss."

Weiss had helped Yang with her problems for the time being, and the team was getting back on track. Things were going well for a little while, that is, until they hit another roadblock.

"I'm getting pissed! Three more orders just came back!"

Ruby didn't get mad very easily, but she was getting infuriated with the job. All three have seen Ruby get angry before, and no one felt like having a repeat of 'that incident', and no one wanted to clean that mess up, if there was anything to clean up.

"What? Why are they coming back?"

"They are all undercooked! Which means **I** am getting yelled at and it's making **ME** look incompetent! So **YOU **have to fix **YOUR** problems before I make some more. And I don't think I have to remind you all of what happened last time!"

"Undercooked?"

Weiss had been surprised by that revelation. She was just helping Yang with all her things so they can get all the orders out quicker. She took a look at all the burners, trying to find the problem, which she found.

"Yang, do you mind telling me why these burners are all on THE LOWEST SETTING?"

"What? They are? I haven't touched the settings at all!"

"Actually, that might be my fault."

"How did you cause that Blake?"

"Well, I was going by with some dishes I had cleaned, and my apron had caught on the dials, I didn't think it hurt anything, so I just unhooked it from the dials and left it."

"And you didn't tell anyone?!" 

"I didn't think it would do anything! I'm sorry! I have dishonored my family!"

"What? Family? Whatever, we need to get these orders re-fired as soon as possible"

Weiss had quickly fixed the problem, making food rush out of the kitchen, and staying out of the kitchen. Weiss was getting exhausted with all she had to do, going back and forth through the kitchen to help Yang and do her own work. She didn't expect to have to help Yang, since she cooked for the team all the time, but she didn't know that Yang cracked under all that pressure.

A few more smaller problems had occurred during their shift. Though they managed to finish the day, and go home debt free. They had just finished cleaning up, and they were getting ready to go out the front door. They got out into the main area, not noticing until now that it was already 5:00. Before they left, they went to the place with the best view in all of Vale, overlooking the entire town and even the coast.

"Wow, this really is a great view. You can see the sunset so perfectly."

Ruby's comment made Weiss look towards the setting sun.

"The sunset really is beautiful from this view. It reminds me of when we got together."

Weiss had stared at the magnificent twilight scene. To her, the moment felt like an eternity, she wished it lasted even longer that that. The four girls just sat there, admiring the beauty of this sunset from this view, making all their stress seem to disappear.

"I guess this is why this place is called 'The Twilight's Meridian', I never thought looking at a sunset would ever be so nice, but this view is amazing."

Yang hadn't been a fan of the whole watching the sunset kind of thing, but this was special.

"This made me realize that no matter how hard it is for us, as long as I'm with you, there is always a bright side. And seeing you is the only real thing I need to cheer myself up."

"That's really sweet, Ruby. Corny, but sweet. I love you."

"I love you too, Weiss."

"And maybe I love it when you are corny like that. shows me that you love me. But I'm glad we got to see this sight together. Since we probably won't be here again, at least not for a while."

"A memory of how life used to be, when life was easy. Hey Weiss, what do you think will happen once we finish school and leave beacon?"

"Well, to be honest, other than a lot of hard work, I don't know. But we will always be together, I know that. and that's all we need."

"Yea, all I need is you, Yang and Blake."

The team just sat there, staring at the setting sun, enjoying the time they had together. They all knew it wouldn't be like this forever, so they savored every moment they had.

"I'm glad it won't always be like this."

"Why is that, Ruby?"

"It means moments like these will be all the more special, because they only ever happened once."

"I guess you're right, Ruby. They are special..."

**So there is chapter 25, I got it out really early today, because I got the idea. And I have said this many times before, but when inspiration is a'knockin, I come running to the door. I love writing this story, and I am always thinking of new things for it. If you listened to any of the songs I listed above, then you should feel how I felt when I wrote this chapter, with all the troubles they faced, the things they had to overcome together, and sharing that moment together. I liked this chapter, and if you did too, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	26. Operation: THNKSGVNG

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 26, again, I'm really sorry for the huge delay, but it's getting difficult to think of ideas sometimes, plus friends always want to hang out and I always have schoolwork to do, it just gets hard to balance this in with my normal life sometimes. But, enough about my problems, here is chapter 26, the Turkey Day Special!**

"Okay, Yang, you know what we need to do, so whats the plan?"

"Ruby, stay in section 3, we need you to keep an eye out for a certain list of things before its gone. We can't let this shipment get through our hands."

Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Blake, stick with me, I will most likely need backup on hand if things get hectic. Weiss, I need you to infiltrate section 5, make sure no one notices you going there, or they might get suspicious. We all good? Alright, here are the lists you guys need to find before we can get out of here."

The team readied their weapons and emptied the bags they took to store all the things they had to retrieve. Ruby and Weiss made their way to their positions before Yang and Blake made their move. They all had comms on them to keep in touch and inform the others of anything that happens.

"Ruby, come in Ruby."

"What is it Yang?"

"Watch your 6 and 12, JNPR is making its way to give a lookout to Weiss."

Ruby looked up from her shopping list to see an oddly dressed team JNPR making their way through the aisle Weiss was stationed to. The plan was for Ruby to secure all the seasonings as the shipments went onto the shelves, so they made sure to get as much as needed. Weiss was tasked with scouting out the turkey and ham, and making sure that no one came too close to the section she was in. Blake and Yang made a mad dash around the store to pick up any miscellaneous things they needed. And Team JNPR was on lookout duty for Ruby and Weiss, providing a distraction for all of them to make their escape.

"Jaune, How are we lookin?"

"Outside of a few people who don't know if they want to get some pumpkin pie, we're clear."

"Weiss, have you secured the VIP's yet?"

"I've got them on lock-down, waiting for cargo cart to come around for extraction."

"Ruby, we're coming around, make your way to us with your bag."

"Copy, coming to the north side end of the aisle."

"No not the north side, the south side, ya dingus."

"Well you didn't clarify which side."

Ruby, Blake and Yang made their way to the meat department to rendezvous with Weiss. Their cart had almost filled up already, and it was getting hard for them to maneuver around the store. They only had a few hours left before they needed to be back to Beacon, or else their entire schedule would be thrown off.

"Yang, we have a minor problem."

"What is it Jaune?"

"Apparently team CRDL decided to come shopping right now too, and they are looking at the pies section, if you want that last pie, you have to beat CRDL there."

"THAT'S NOT A MINOR PROBLEM! I have to go stop them before they get that last pie, Blake, take the wheel."

Yang jumped out of the cart (Yes they were riding inside it to save energy). She rushed down to the bakery department, hoping she got there in time. She saw the last pumpkin pie sitting on the table, and saw Team CRDL walking towards it. Yang never knew them to be the type to eat pie, but I mean, it was pie. She made a final dive to the counter to secure it. She barely grabbed a hold of it, and held it in her arms.

"Hah! In your face, suckers, you're not getting this pie unless its out of my cold dead-"

"We were coming here for a cake that we ordered."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, its Cardin's Birthday today, funnily enough, so we thought we would get him a Birthday cake as a dessert this year."

"That seems so unlike you guys."

"Well, in all honesty, Cardin is the rough one, but he isn't really a bad guy all the time."

"Well, I guess I shall be going now..."

Yang headed out, pie in hand, to the freezer section to meet up with the rest of the team.

"Yang, the Very Important Proteins have been secured in the cart."

"Good, I'm on my way to you guys."

"Another problem, the checkout area is too packed, you guys wouldn't even get out of here today."

"Go to plan B Jaune, okay everyone, it looks like this is going to get hairy."

Their "Plan B", was to have Team JNPR make a huge enough distraction to draw everyone away from the checkout. It was the reason they were dressed so oddly, because it helped them stand out. As soon as they started their first "Vegetable Fight" with each other, RWBY made their way to the first empty checkout line.

"Oh, before you start ringing these up, sorry to do this to you, but I have A LOT of coupons. What can I say, I am a very frugal shopper."

After 2 hours of checking out, and JNPR finally being kicked out of the store, they finished their trip and got back home. Yang actually had enough coupons, deals and specials that she made the cashier give HER money.

"I don't know if we will ever be welcomed there again."

"Well, that won't be for a while anyways, we got a lot of normal groceries while we were there too. But lets get this dinner going, we have to stay on schedule."

All eight of them were running back and forth in the big kitchen they commandeered from the school. All of them had their own station to manage, and all of them had their hands full.

"Ah, The oven won't heat up! We must have over used it with the ham. How are we going to get the turkey cooked?"

"Everyone back away from the oven, I have an idea."

Weiss backed them all up to a safe range. She popped a red dust crystal out of her sword, and opened the oven door. They flipped the table onto its side, and got behind it. Weiss walked up to the oven, flipped the lid of the crystal container, and threw it into the oven, closing the door behind it.

"Everyone out of the blast radius!"

"They all watched as the oven began to shake and shudder."

"Fire in the hole!"

The oven exploded in a colossal fire. No one was hit, since they were far enough back to avoid the brunt of the damage.

"Damage report!"

"Well, the oven is completely toasted, but the good new is, is that the turkey is completely cooked. I was pretty sure that wasn't how dust, or turkeys worked, but apparently it is."

"Well, I think that this is done. Great job today everyone, we got Thanksgiving taken care of."

"Can we eat now? I'm starving."

"Yes, Ruby, we can eat."

They eight friends had a fun dinner, eating literally all the food they had made. They all laughed and had what was probably the best Thanksgiving dinner they ever had.

"Well, that was a huge amount of work to do, but at least it was all worth this in the end."

"Yea, It was worth it. Getting to spend time with all your friends and loved ones, plus, I kind of had fun making all of this with you guys."

"Ruby is right, I wouldn't have had this night go any other way."

The two teams finished their remaining food, and made their ways to their respective dorms. They were all ready to pass out after all the work and food.

"That was the best Thanksgiving ever."

"That was my first Thanksgiving ever."

They all looked at Weiss, shocked that the rich girl who could have afforded anything had never had a Thanksgiving dinner before.

"What do you mean that was your first Thanksgiving?"

"Well, yea sure, I had a lot of money, so I could afford the extravagant meals, but not once did I ever actually have Thanksgiving dinner with my family. They were always off either working on a new project, being dragged around as a secretary, or just being my step-mother. I'm sure you can tell who had what position. But I always just had Thanksgiving on my own, so I always considered it just another dinner.

"That's really sad Weiss, everyone should be able to have Thanksgiving with their families."

"Well, I have now. Even if my dad and Winter weren't here, I still had it with you guys. And that's all I need."

Ruby gave Weiss a tearful, and tight, hug from behind. It was a sad story, sure, but Ruby was in tears, clinging to Weiss as if she were dying.

"But you know what, I am glad my first real Thanksgiving was spent with you guys, it really was fun."

They all forgot their earpieces were still in, so JNPR also heard her story.

"Well, we are all happy to have shared Thanksgiving with you."

Pyrrah's voice came through the earpiece, startling the four of them, but they were happy nonetheless.

"Thank you guys, I don't think I could have ever had as good of a thanksgiving without all of you."

"We should get some sleep though, I am reeaaaaallyy tired."

"We should Ruby, we should..."

**So there was chapter 26, the Thanksgiving Special. I like how it went, got a bit fluffy and emotional at the end, but was intense in the beginning (Or as intense as Thanksgiving shopping can be). I will try to get these out quicker from now on, so I hope that you guys liked this chapter. And if you did, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	27. Luck Be a Faunus Lady

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 27, and we are going to take a look into how Yang can afford all she spends. I am going to put this chapter out, and one more after this, then it's time for the ****CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!**** So that is something to look forward to. pretty small footnote (if you could call this a footnote), aside from that giant ****CHRISTMAS SPECIAL, ****so lets get right into it.**

"Okay, I so have, lets see, 10 items already, did you want anything from here Blake?"

"Oh, did you get that one that I pointed out?"

"Yep. I'm going to go order all this then."

Yang had been in the middle of her planning. She made somewhat frequent orders from the catalogs she subscribed to.

"Yang, are you sure you can afford all that?"

"Of course I am, Weiss. I made sure I have enough."

"Speaking of which, how do you plan on paying for this? I am not giving you money anymore, at least not nearly enough for this."

"Well, I have my own ways of getting my own money."

"And what ways would that be?"

"Um, Yang, you don't do, anything like 'that' to get money, do you?"

"Anything like that? What? I don't... Ohhhhhh. No! Nothing like that!"

"Oh thank god."

"I am a little insulted you would think that, Weiss. Though with all the bank I make all the time it isn't hard, so I can't really blame you."

"So, how do you get all this money, and if you have a lot of money, why did you use mine when you spent too much a few days ago?"

"Well, I am not one to turn down free money. And can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, why?"

"Alright, this is how I get my money. Flashback!"

"..."

"What are you-"

"I said FLASHBACK!"

"What are you doing Yang?"

"Damn it Narrator, do your job!"

"Who are you talking to Yang?"

Okay, okay, I will do the flashback, calm down.

_4 DAYS AGO_

"I'm not sure why I let you talk me into coming with you to get drinks every week, Yang."

"Because you luuuuuvve me."

"Yea, I do."

Blake and Yang had just got to their normal club (Which just so happen to be Juniors club, the only one they ever go to), they took up their seats at the bar, got their first rounds, and took their drinks. Yang knew Blake wasn't the best with holding her liquor, but she also knew Blake rarely drank to her own limit. Blake always had to keep herself stable, because Yang would drink way too much 9 times out of 10.

"Okay, Yang, I think, I think I had enough."

"Can you walk?"

"What is a walk? I think I can walk."

Blake stood up on unsteady legs, she managed to stabilize herself, and walked out with Yang.

Yang led Blake through the streets. Blake thought they were going home, but it turned out that they went to a seedy part of town known as the Gamblers District. It was home to any form of gambling, card games, slot machines, craps, roulette, you name it. This was the only place in all of Vale that allowed gambling, and was also the part of town that had many other illegal types of dealings.

"Oh, we must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, silly me. Well, while we're here, why don't we make a few bets somewhere."

"Well, Yang, Maybe, I don't think, We, should definitely do that."

_Damn, Blake is more drunk than usual this Friday._

"Here lets sit down at this table."

"Hey Yang! Come to try your luck again another night eh?"

"The day I stop testing my luck is the day I stop breathing, you know that Bobby."

"Yea, that's good old Yang for ya. So, same bet as normal?"

"That's the one."

Yang knew how this worked, she had done it many times. She took Blake to go out, Blake got blitzed, she took her here, she made the first few bets, and let Blake's own gambling problem take its course. Every Friday they came here, Blake never remembered a thing the next morning, and Yang always came up a few hundred dollars richer. Tonight was no different, well, aside from the fact that they made a lot more than just a few hundred.

"Alright, you cashed out about $100 bucks so far Yang, not doin as hot as usual today?"

"My luck apparently hasn't been good to me lately."

"Hey, why don't you use this last small bet, and play that machine over there."

Bobby, her friendly Blackjack dealer, pointed towards an isolated machine. It wasn't too special, had all the same bells and whistles as any other machine there.

"Whats so special about that one?"

"They say it has never payed out before, and the Jackpot on it is at something like $3000 right now. More people would try for it, if they ever even won their bets back. Everyone is afraid of it, since it will suck you dry if you keep tryin it, but you just got one left, so how bout a go? can't be too bad."

"Whats your call, Blakey?"

Yang knew that while Blake may have had a gambling problem, she still had a good nose for machines and tables that payed out. Blake didn't respond in words, only taking the last bet, and sticking it in the machine and sitting down at it.

"I take it that's a yes."

The wheels went spinning, turning and turning. They thought it wouldn't stop, and that the machine finally kicked the bucket, until the first wheel made an abrupt stop, with a loud _cling_.

"1 Super 7."

_cling_

"2 Super 7's!"

The last wheel kept going like a broken record, still not stopping. After a few seconds it finally made its stop.

_cling_

"3 Super 7's, we won the jackpot! Woohoooo we're gonna be loaded!"

"I may not be able to walk on my own and think right now, but, ummm, where was I going again? Oh, yea, but I know my gamblin."

"Yes you do Blakey, now lets cash this in!"

The cashier reluctantly handed over the check for $3100. He has seen the two many times, and knew that every time they left richer than when they walked in.

_PRESENT DAY_

"So you two do this every Friday?"

"Yep, and we get enough to pay for anything we would ever want with it."

"And you never helped me with paying for your bills or expenses?"

Yang could tell Weiss was getting a bit irritated that she never payed for her own costs, aside from things Weiss had no part in.

"Um, yea, those expenses and all. I will make sure I get on those from now on."

"You'd best take care of them from now on!"

"Umm, uhh, would paying for our trip to the mountain resort tomorrow make it up to you for now?"

"... I suppose."

"Great, then that's settled."

At that moment the door was kicked open and a fuming Blake came through.

"It would be wise to not talk about things like that and not make sure I was around, Yang!"

"AHH! BLAKE! OHGODOHSHITOHCRAP, umm ummm, how much did you hear?"

"All of it! And I don't quite appreciate you abusing my gambling problem! So we are going to have a "talk", and sort out what I shall do to punish you!"

"Oohhhh noooooo, I am soooo boned right now!"

"Oh, look at the time, I told Ruby I would help her with that thing and all, so yea, I'm just gonna..."

Weiss rushed out of the room, not looking back as she herd noises of unspeakable horrors coming from their room as she left.

"I hope Yang survives the night. She is the one paying for our trip tomorrow..."

**So there was chapter 27, I felt like I should shed a bit more light on how Yang affords things, and the fact that Blake actually has a gambling problem, and that's why her and Yang make bets on everything. And, if you haven't caught on yet, the next chapter is them going to the Vale Mountain Resort (I have no idea if this is a thing in canon, or if it ever will be, but I am going my own ways with this fanfic.) It's going to be the last chapter before I do my ****CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! ****See how big it is? It's going to be a fun, heartwarming time for team RWBY, and I hope you guys stick around to read about it. If you do plan on sticking around, and like how this is going, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee! **


	28. Mountaineers

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 28, where the team takes a trip to the mountains. And I am keeping to my word, so next chapter will be that big ****CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**** I was hyping up so much. Short note here, so lets get into the story.**

"Are we there yet?"

"Its just over this hill Ruby."

Ruby had been getting impatient, they had been traveling for almost an hour now, and she was really excited for their trip. Weiss had to keep reassuring her that they would be there soon.

"See? There it is."

"Finally!"

They came up and over the ridge they had been walking up, and were at the Vale mountain resort. A lot of students and townsfolk alike came here in the winter, since it had a very nice scenic view, and it was the closest place to go for snowboarding or skiing.

"I'll go check in for our rooms."

"You go do that, Weiss."

They planned on staying there for the night, then heading home the next day. The resort rooms were made up nicely, so that it looked like a log cabin in every room. Weiss had been able to get a reservation for the two rooms on the right side, facing towards the west of the town. Those two rooms had the best views in the resort, with big windows that looked out to a valley, nestled between 2 different mountains. After that valley ended, was a large field, stretching out to the horizon. It was scheduled to snow that day, so there were big, Grey clouds in the skies above the valley, making their way slowly but surely to Vale.

"Hey Weiss."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Well, you said you used to Ski, right?"

"Yea, I have all of my stuff here already too, why?"

"Well, I, kinda don't know how to ski or snowboard or any of that stuff."

"You don't have to do any of that if you don't know how, Ruby. A lot of people can't do those things."

"I know, but, I want to learn how. I'm scared that I will get left out of a lot of things if I'm the only one who can't do those things with you guys."

"Well, if you want me to teach you, I can try. But I'm not the best instructor, I haven't really ever taught anyone how to ski."

"Thanks Weiss."

Weiss and Ruby rejoined Yang and Blake during one of their "arguments" (I say "arguments" because it's mainly Blake that's arguing anything. Yang knows they only get in arguments when she screws up, so its better for her to not argue anything.).

"The audacity, Yang!"

"I'm just thought you might be up to it."

"So right after I find out that you are abusing my gambling problem, and doing it all while I'm drunk off my ass, you want to make ANOTHER bet with me?"

"It's not that big of a bet."

Yang was getting a bit sheepish now. When Blake gets angry, it's one thing, when Blake gets angry at Yang's antics, its a whole new ball game. She gets enraged, the likes of which have never been seen. They could put Weiss' tangents to shame.

"It's not a matter of how big it is! It's a matter of why the fuck you are going to do something I just reprimanded you for yesterday!"

"What's going on now?"

"Oh, Weiss. I'm sorry you and Ruby had to see that. But Yang decided to make another bet with me, even though she knows I'm pissed about yesterday."

"What happened yester-"

"What was it about?"

Weiss cut Ruby off there, not wanting Blake to repeat yesterdays happenings and getting even angrier.

_Sigh_ "It was a bet over who would win a race, me or her."

"So, umm, how about it, Blake?"

"Fine, you want a bet, I'll give you a bet. I'm going to make sure I win this race, and do the most evil thing I can think of to you."

Yang was trying to keep her facade up, but on the inside she was getting really scared. She hadn't seen Blake this vindictive in a long time, if ever.

"Okay, then, deal."

"Deal..."

"Well, I'm going to go teach Ruby how to ski now. You two, just... Try not to kill anyone."

Weiss and Ruby went up the chair lift they had. They rented Ruby a snowboard and equipment, and went on their way.

"Are you alright, Ruby?"

"Oh, me fine, oh yea. It's all good here."

"It's alright to be nervous, Ruby. I know you get nervous about things like this on your first time."

"Me? Nervous? Nooo not at all, no, nope, just fine."

The chairlift stopped at the top, causing Ruby to panick.

"Haa! Why did it stop, how high are we, Weiss hold meeee!"

"It's ok, Ruby, we just reached the top, and the lift stopped."

"Oh, oh, okay then. So this is all normal."

"Yep. Now come on, lets get set up."

Weiss led Ruby to an open area at the top of the hill, they were going down the small slope, so Ruby could get used to it.

"It's all about balance, Ruby. Just keep your balance, and you'll be fine."

Weiss started down the slope, going down without a hitch. She signaled Ruby to come down. With a sharp breath, Ruby started down the small hill, tumbling halfway down and sliding through the snow, face first, to the base.

"Oowwww."

"Are you alright, Ruby?"

"I, think so."

"Don't worry, Ruby. No one gets it on their first try. You just have to keep going at it until you get used to balancing on the slope."

"I don't think snowboarding is my thing..."

"Well, it's not for everyone."

Weiss and Ruby went up to the top of the hill where Blake and Yang were at.

"Alright, First one down, wins. Weiss, would you give do the honors?"

"Sure."

Weiss went to a spot where they could both see her, and she could see the bottom.

"On your marks."

"Get set."

"Go!"

They started down quickly. Both of them knew how to snowboard pretty well, but neither had really been snowboarding in a while.

When they got to the finish line, it was a close call. They had been keeping up with each other and it was hard to determine who had actually won. They decided that Blake had actually won the race.

"Well well well. It appears that I have won the bet. Now for my stipulations."

Blake went to Yang, and whispered her demands in her ear.

"Oh, oh please. You can't."

"But I can."

"Please, have mercy, I know I have done some harsh things before, but that's on a whole new scale."

"Well, this will teach you, wont it?"

After their race, Blake and Yang went to their room, what happened after remained a mystery to Ruby and Weiss, but they feared it nonetheless. In the other room, however, was a much calmer mood.

"Wow, this really is an amazing view. I've only been here once, a long time ago."

"I didn't know you had ever been here, Ruby."

"Well, my memories of being here are the only memories I have of my Mother as well. I don't talk about it much, but I'm glad that my last memory of her was made here. This view is beautiful, and it has some really important things attached to it."

"Well, now we both have a memory to share of this view. A memory of us, together."

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's shoulders, laying her chin on top of her arm.

"I'm so glad we can be here together."

"Me too. I love you Ruby."

"I love you too, Weiss."

Ruby leaned back into Weiss, tilting her head up to look into Weiss' ocean blue eyes as she laid a loving kiss on her lips. Weiss returned the kiss, and tightened her grip slightly, trying to get as close as possible to Ruby. She loved the rose smell that she got every time she got near her burgundy colored hair.

"I wish this moment never ended."

"So do I."

They went to their bed and laid down together. The view at night was just as grand as in the day, shining the light of the moon in as they settled down in their bed.

With Ruby squeezing into Weiss, embracing her. Weiss looked down into Ruby's brilliant Grey eyes, the ones looking back into the pure, bright blue of Weiss'. They eventually fell off into sleep like that, sitting in each others arms. When morning came, neither wanted to get up or move, but they thought it better to get up and get ready to go home.

With all their things packed, the team started their trek home.

"So Yang, you two seem to have one thing that you both do to each other when you win bets, but what exactly is it?"

"Trust me, some things you don't want to hear."

"Well, why not tell me? At least Ruby wouldn't be traumatized by whatever it is."

"Alright Weiss, if you really want to know."

Yang went to Weiss and whispered into her ear. Weiss' previously calm demeanor turned into one of horror and disgust.

"But, how, why?"

"We play for high stakes and keeps, that's how our bets go."

"I am never participating in your bets, EVER."

"Wait, what is it?

"Nothing, Ruby, nothing."

They arrived home, expecting things to be normal. When they saw the caution tape and the blown down wall that used to hold their door, they were quite shocked.

"Woah woah, Jaune, what the hell happened here? Why is our wall down and our room roped off?"

"Yea, sorry about that. Nora had a, Nora accident. It was a bit more volatile than normal it seems, but there wasn't too much damage."

"Now what?"

"Don't worry Ruby, I had a plan for us to stay somewhere else anyways for Christmas, but I didn't expect to go there this early."

"Oh, well, that's good. Where is it?..."

**There's a nice little cliff hanger for ya. Don't worry, I wont have a very big delay between this chap and the next. Try and guess where they will be going for Christmas. Though it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. And if you are wondering why I'm doing a Christmas special so early before Christmas, its because i really wanted to, and I was too excited for it, so I didn't realize it was so early. Even if it is early, it is still going to be the MOST AMAZING reading material you will ever lay YOUR MORTAL EYES ON. And if you like amazing reading materials like this, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	29. Twas the Weiss Before Christmas

**Hey Guys! Here is the Christmas special I have been hyping up. I feel a little odd, posting so early before Christmas, but I said "What the hell, I am excited for it, its going to be a special thing for Weiss and Ruby, and I want to make this happen ASAP." So, here we are, with chapter 29, the X-mas special.**

"Are we there yet?"

Weiss let out a small sigh before answering.

"You really don't have a very big patience, Ruby. But yes, we are almost there."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, Yang, we are almost there."

Blake had her own, slightly larger version of Ruby named Yang to tend to. Blake and Weiss wondered how they kept up with them for so long. Blake just shrugged it off as "You get used to Yang's antics, it just comes with the territory", and Weiss had her explanation of "Ruby may be clumsy and energetic sometimes, but she is a kind, loving person. Plus she makes the cutest damn faces that make me bend to her will, whenever she wants."

"Are you sure we are-"

"Yes, I am sure. See? We're here now."

"Yaaaayyy!"

Weiss loved when Ruby got excited sometimes, she doesn't know how to hide her emotions in some instances, like this one.

The car they were riding in came to a halt in the big driveway of the Schnee residence. It took them some time to get there, seeing as how it was a pretty isolated place.

"Dad!"

"Hey! How are you honey?"

Weiss went over and gave her father a hug. The rest of the team unpacked their things from the car, and started in with them.

"Hey, hows it goin' Snowflake?"

"It's good to see you again, Winter. I'm somewhat surprised you got some time away from the business to spend the Holidays with us."

"Well, I kinda told them "I'm leaving for home, wont be back until after the Holidays, nothing you can say to stop me.", so they didn't actually have the chance to deny me. So I get to spend these next few days here with you guys."

Weiss had told the team about her plans to bring them here now that their room is out of commission. She knew her father would welcome them any time, especially today.

"Wooooaaaahhhhhhhh! This place was cool when we were first here, but this is amazing!"

The entire mansion was neatly and beautifully decorated, with garland streaming along the walls, other bright decorations and adornments that littered the area, and in the main room, a huge Christmas tree with ornaments and lights strung about with expert design.

"Yea, this place gets pretty grand around Christmas time."

"The place does brighten up quite a bit."

The team spun around to see the source of this voice, but Weiss already knew it.

"What do you want?"

"What? I can't spend Christmas with my own daughters? In my house?"

The woman looked at the group of 6 before speaking again.

"And her street rats of friends?"

"Shut up! I am NOT going to let you ruin today! You have no right to be coming into MY house, abusing MY friends and family, and ruining OUR Christmas!"

"Oh? Is Weiss being a big girl now? I have already taken away your funds, your share in the business. Do you want to try me again?"

Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster, readying it for anything that might happen. Her step mother may be a horrible businessman, she still knew how to defend herself.

"I see. You DO wish to try me again."

At that, Ruby had already started taking out her Crescent Rose. Blake and Yang had also brought out their weapons, ready to help them if needed.

"I will beat you out of this house if I have to, but I WILL NOT allow you to destroy this!"

"I didn't come here for you anyways. I came for Winter. More specifically, to give her something."

She walked up to Winter, with a paper in her hand, she held it out to give her the official looking document.

"WHAT?!"

"You are being removed from the company, and, just like your sister, having your pay, funding, and shares taken from you."

"You can't do this! You don't have the authority!"

"I may not, but the entire board of directors, they do."

"Dad, you can get my job back, right? You are the head of the business, you have to be able to!"

"I'm sorry, but if the board makes a unanimous decision, I can't overrule it."

Winter had taken the news pretty heavily. She had spent alot of her life working for the family company, giving everything up to get where she was, only to have it ripped away. Taken by the person she called "mother".

"Leave us! You have already done enough!"

"As you wish."

The step mother left the room, they assumed to leave the entire residence. As expected, they saw the car go by the front window, and leave the property. Winter sat in her fathers arms, crying over all that she lost.

Ruby just wrapped her arms around Weiss, trying to comfort her after earlier. Weiss wasn't feeling very bad, at least not for herself. She was more worried for Winter. She knows how hard its been for her, and she couldn't stand the fact that her Bitch of a mother had cause her pain. It may not have been physical pain, but pain nonetheless.

"Look, I will see what I can do. For now, lets enjoy today. Don't let her ruin it for you all, have fun, lighten up, enjoy your time you have."

"Are you sure you will be able to help, dad?"

"Of course! I am Damon Schnee, I Don't back down from a challenge like this. I will try everything I can to get you your position back."

"Well, you heard him, lets just have fun with the day."

The room's mood had lightened up after that. The team had fun with the rest of the time in the day. Once night came, they did start giving the few small presents they got each other.

"Here, Blake, I got you something I'm sure you would like."

Blake opened up her small package, to find a new, nicely designed bow to wear. It had cost Yang a good $60, but to her, it was completely worth the price to see Blake's face light up when she saw the new bow.

"Thank you, Yang, I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem, Kitty Cat."

"Oh, I also got you something, Yang."

Blake handed her a bottle of something. She didn't know what it was, as there was wrapping over it, but she couldn't wait to open it.

"No way! This brand of conditioner is so expensive! How did you find it? And how did you know it was the only kind I really trust?"

"I live with you all the time, so I know what you like, and I was looking around for a while, and I stumble upon it. I had some of the money you gave me left, so I used it for this."

"Oh I love You Blake!"

Yang gave her a bear hug that almost choked Blake out. She was happy that Yang was so excited for her present though.

On the other couch, facing the fireplace which currently had a nice warm fire going, sat Ruby and Weiss. Weiss handed Ruby her gift, and Ruby just sat wondering what was inside.

"So, what is it?"

"It's something really special, open it."

Ruby did open it, surprised to see another small box inside. She lifter the lid on the small box, to find a heart-shaped locket inside. She opened the locket and saw the two pictures of them in the two sides. She remembered those pictures, and she knew they were the best times they had shared together.

"_sniff_ Oh Weiss, _sniff, _I love you, It's an amazing gift!"

Ruby was in tears from how happy it made her to see this.

"I'm glad you like it Ruby."

The two halves of the team sat on their respective couches, talking and laughing together, for about another hour. They started to feel tired, so they all reluctantly left their seats, wishing they could just sit there for all of eternity.

As they went down the hallway to get to their rooms, they met Winter coming from the master bedroom. She always bathed in the master bathroom, preferring all the extra space she got in there, than the small bathing area in the other bathrooms.

"Oh, you guys going to sleep, huh? I guess I'll see you all tomorrow, then."

"Goodnight, Winter."

"Night, sis."

Weiss and Ruby made their way into Weiss' room, which was not even 5 feet from where they were just at. Leaving Blake and Yang to make their way to their own room.

"Oh, by the way, I'm sure that you two would like some quality time together, and the other two would most likely frown on it, but you guys know where to find me if you need anything."

"It's hard to believe you are Weiss' sister sometimes."

"Yea really, I would have believed you were my sister, before Weiss'. I mean, I may be blonde, and taller, but other than that we are pretty much the same person. But I would stay up if I were you, never know if we may need some, assistance, of the sorts."

Winter just gave a look of "I'll be waiting" as she left.

"Makes you wonder how Weiss turned out the way she did with her as a sister."

"I honestly don't have a clue, Yang."

_Meanwhile..._

"So, Ruby, what is it you wanted to surprise me with?"

"One sec."

Ruby went into the big walk-in closet in Weiss' room. about 3 minutes had passed and she still hadn't come back out.

"What is it that you're doing in there, Ruby?"

"This."

Ruby walked out in small red and black laced panties, with a small red ribbon that winded its way up from her abdomen, over top of her breasts, and ended in a nicely tied bow around her neck.

"So, how do you like it?"

"This is some Christmas present, Ruby. I like."

"It wasn't too expensive either. And I really liked how it looked, plus I thought this ribbon would be really sexy for you. I like dressing up for you, it-"

"Ruby."

"What?"

"I have said this once before, but just stop talking and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

Ruby complied with Weiss' order. They ended the long, drawn out kiss, only because of their need for air.

"hehe, I remember when it was that you said that the first time."

"Oh yea?"

"Back when we went on our first date ever."

"That seems so long ago. Feels like we've been together for years. I hope we do stay together for years."

"Me too, then I would be able to do this all the time!"

"I love you so much, by the way, its now officially Christmas. So Merry Christmas Ruby."

"Merry Christmas, Weiss! This is the best Christmas ever so far."

"Yes it is, now where were we?..."

**So there was the special. I know, I know, I said there wouldn't be a delay, I am terribly sorry. I didn't realize how cluttered my schedule would be for thanksgiving. But here it is, in all its Christmas glory. The two best things in the world, mixed into one story, Christmas and RWBY. Legends have foretold of a day when two gods would meet, it has happened. I enjoyed writing this, as I always do, and if you enjoyed reading, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Merry Early Christmas to all! Byee!**


	30. A PSA From Team RWBY

_Lights go down_

_crowd quiets_

_the four take their seats_

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you know us in team RWBY. I am Ruby Rose, and these are my friends and teammates Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You are probably wondering where the next chapter is, and why it took so long for the author to update the story."

_The floor goes to Weiss_

"Well, the author decided to make this public service announcement to let you readers know that he has had many things happening recently. Whether it be about family issues, schooling problems, or anything in between, life has been pretty demanding of him lately. So he hasn't had much time to write."

_Floor moves to Blake_

"He is making this chapter to let you all know that he is ending his hiatus (hopefully). He is going to start back up with this story and re-motivating himself to get going. Though, its looking like he is running out of steam. He's starting to run out of ideas."

_Floor shifts to Yang_

"He can't keep going with this forever, no matter how hard he tries. It will have to end sooner or later. I know, its sad. You don't have to cry. You don't have to scream at your computer monitor saying "Fuck this guy I want my RWBY, I'm un-following and never coming back."

_Back to Ruby_

"But don't Worry! He may be ending this story, but this just means the start of another new, maybe better story or stories. Some that may have more plot than this piece of randomness. Others may be incredibly wacky and off the wall. But this just marks the end of one story, and the start of another."

_To Weiss_

"He isn't giving up on writing anytime soon. So as long as he can get some support, and/or can motivate himself again, he will keep going with more stories. So don't go anywhere, there will be more RWBY incoming.

_All four together_

"So thanks for stopping in and reading, following, favoriting, and dropping some reviews, and we will see you all in the next installments. Byee!

**Well, you heard em'. This fic is coming to an end soon. This will not be the end for me, not by a long shot. I love you all for reading and giving me the time of day. I will get the next chapter out soon after this one. So please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


End file.
